


It Ended With Rose Petals and Diamonds

by M_997



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_997/pseuds/M_997
Summary: Michelle isn’t someone who opens up easily. That’s just her personality. So when she has sex for the fisrt time with a person who she thought she loved and he ends up dumping her because she was, “Bad at doing it”, you could imagine how she felt. Now 3 years later, Michelle is a 2nd grade teacher, she has a nice home, she has 2 of the best friends ever and more importantly, she has kept her rule of never getting into a serious relationship again. Plus she just hasn’t been interested in anyone anyway.That was until she met Dr. Peter Parker.





	1. And you are?

3 Years earlier…

“I don’t know how to do this, Harry” Michelle said as she was straddling Harry while half naked.

“Is this your first time?” He asked but MJ could tell he was getting a little impatient.

“Yeah”

“Okay, I’ll just be on top then” then Harry easily flips them over so she’ s under him…

“He really did that to you?” The blonde girl with a blue ribbon in her hair asked Michelle. She was uncomfortable. Beer in hand, bra strap half way down her shoulder and her hair sitting in probably what was the most messiest bun anyone had ever seen. And it wasn’t cute either.

“Yeah and then after we had gotten changed, he told me that he, yes him, felt like I wasn’t right for him...then we got into this huge argument and he told me that, and I quote, ‘_You just aren’t good at doing it_ and_ some people just want different things_’, can you believe that”, Michelle scoffs then tips her head back and takes an unhealthy gulp out of her beer bottle.

“Wow...what a dick. Who would do that, says the blonde girl who passed her another beer. Michelle laughs bitterly and looks at the girls name tag.

“Betty?” she asks and the blonde girl nods.

“Thats me” MJ nods because her life is a mess right now and she doesn’t know what to say. Plus she’s trying to remember if she has an exam on Monday. She’s pretty sure she does but quickly erases the thought because she’s here to get drunk and forget about all her problems.

“We should find you a rebound, you need to forget that Harry guy” Betty says while scanning the bar. Michelle honestly can’t be bothered fighting Betty so she just agrees and says hi to the guy Betty called over.

“Hey sexy” MJ already hates the guy. She can tell he’s one of those guys who thinks they’re better than everyone else. He’s a really, really good looking douchebag. And so what if she ended up in his bed after saying goodbye to Betty. He was really good looking and he also taught her a thing or two about sex. 

Michelle went back to the same bar again on friday night, after school of course, because she still wants good grades.

“Back again, was is that good?” MJ turns her head to look at who she recognizes as Betty.

“Yes, in fact it was.You’re very good at picking the good ones” MJ sits down in front of Betty and points to a bottle of whisky. Betty passes her the bottle. Michelle has noticed that, Betty isn’t the best at her job but she’s fun to talk too.

“Okay then, let's find you a new person to sleep with” Betty says eyeing the whole entire bar then Michelle sees her eyes light up.

“Liz!!!” MJ has to cover her ears because, yes, it’s that loud.

“Betty? Oh my god, hi” This beautiful tall dark girl comes up to where Betty and MJ were sitting.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you in ages” Liz says then she glances at Michelle. Betty then looks to where Liz looked and smiled.

“Hey, I’m MJ” Michelle decides that she’ll be spontaneous and let them call her MJ, which is a very rare specialty.

“So that’s your name” Betty smiles at MJ.

“Yup” then they have a night full of drinking and Michelle doesn’t think of Harry once through out the night.

She learns lots of things about them. Betty has never had a boyfriend because she cares more about her grades and Liz isn’t at college, she’s a model. But she just got the job so she’s still learning. 

They all exchange numbers with the promise to meet up without alcohol surrounding them.

Maybe her life wasn’t as bad as she thought it was.

Harry may have broken her heart but she can still carry on with her life, just as long as she never lets anyone else break her heart.

-

3 Years later

"Michelle!" Betty calls. 

"What!?" she answers while eating cereal before she has to leave for work. 

"I can't find my keys!" MJ sighs because Betty always forgets her keys. Sometimes it gets too annoying that she even regrets moving in with her. 

As she passes their little bowl, she really doesn't know what it was but it was a good key holder, she spots Bettey' s rainbow keys. 

"They're in the bowl!" Michelle shouts then leaves before Betty can thank her because she really has to get to work. .

-

“Michelle! There you are, I was looking everywhere for you” MJ turns around with her coffee in hand and her folder under her armpit.

Michelle fakes a smile and she prays to any god that it’s believable. 

“Mary! What can I help you with?” Michelle would normally just say she has work to do because she doesn’t like to talk to other teachers when she needs to set up for class.

However, the lady who MJ is currently talking to is the Principle. So, she kind of has to answer to her. Michelle actually thinks it’s not that bad to talk to Mary once you get used to her crooked teeth. Or her pink lipstick that’s always applied unevenly and if you look slightly to the left of her face, you won’t be able to see the one spot she always seems to miss with her foundation. 

“Well, I am very glad to inform you” MJ fights the urge to roll her eyes at how formal Mary is talking right now, “That you are going to be having a new student in your class” and sure, that’s good news but MJ really doesn’t want to be having to introduce a new kid into class in the middle of the year. That means she’ll have to work with the new kids more than the other kid to cat-

“So she’ll be here today. And don’t worry, you don’t have to show her around, she got a tour yesterday” Mary’s voice breaks her out of her haze.

“Sounds great, but I better get going. You know, got to set up and everything” MJ says once she thinks their conversation is over.

“Oh! Yes, I have to go to. Well I guess I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow” then as sudden as Mary showed up, she left. MJ shook her head and then continued on her way to her class.

-

“Um, excuse me?” MJ stops what she’s writing on the board and turns around to look at the source of the male voice.

She automatically smiles at the man because she has to. It’s not like she’s some self centered bitch, she’s a teacher for god sake, but smiling hurts her cheeks.

“Hey, anything I can help you with?” MJ asks and the man smiles sweetly at her.

“Um. Yeah. I’m Peter. It’s My daughter first day here...just making sure this is the right class” he asks and then MJ tilts her head down to see a little girl with brown hair and big glasses.

“Oh okay, name please” MJ goes to her computer to check the roll and to make sure this is the right kid.

“Layla Parker” Michelle scrolls to the end of the list until she sees, Parker, Layla.

“Yup this is the right class, I’m Michelle” she looks at Peter before squatting down to introduce herself to Layla. Layla looks like she’s kind of bored but MJ understands, she was bored on her first day too.

“I’m Ms Jones” then MJ extends her hands out to the little girl who gently shakes her hand.

“Well, I wish I could stay longer but I have to get to work” Michelle watches as Layla’s face turns from boredom to one of pleading.

“What? No, you said you would stay” The little girl tugs on her father's hand. He kneels down so he’s at her height.

“I said I could only stay for a little bit, you’ll be fine Layla” he gently pushes her hair back and she moves her head away from his hand.

“I wish Mom was here instead of you” Michelle watches as Peter’s shoulders tense up for a minute then he sighs.

“I know, just get through today and then you can go and see Nanna when she picks you up” he stands up after kissing her cheek.

“So you aren’t even going to be here to pick me up?” Layla folds her arms like a stubborn brat but MJ knows it’s just because she wants her father to stay. She was the same when she had her first day of school.

“I can’t. I have to work, Layla. We’ve been over this. May will pick you up every day except-”

“Except Fridays. I know. Sorry, I just don’t want you to leave.” Layla says as she finally lets her argument die.

“It’s okay. I’ll see you at 5” Then Peter presses one more kiss to Layla and gives a small wave to Michelle, who was standing there awkwardly while listening to them. Thankfully, the bell saves her and all the kids start to sit on the floor.

“Alright class, we have a new student and her name is Layla. Please be kind to her and make her time here good” she looks around the room and sees headshakes then she tells Layla she can go sit down by a kid named Will.

“Okay. Since it’s Monday, we’re going to start with some creative writing. Would anyone like to choose the topic?” most of the kids put their hands up in the air. She goes to grab her squishy ball and throws it randomly so one kid can catch it.

“YES! I choose...Fire” they all laugh at how enthusiastic Will was about choosing the topic.

“Okay, Go and get your books then. You have 10 minutes”

All the kids go to their cubbyholes to get their writing books out. All except Layla, who does stand up but she goes to MJ instead of her cubbyhole.

“Ms Jones?” MJ looks down at Layla.

“Where do I sit?” Michelle smiles at how adorable and innocent Layla looked.

“Anywhere you like, even the ground if you want” The girl nods her head before going to get her books. 

-

“Goodbye” MJ says as another student exits the class. Michelle was really surprised that Layla was ahead of most students in her learning. She was smart. Not as smart as Will, but definitely smart .

“Bye Ms Jones! Don’t worry, I’ll show Layla to the carpark” Michelle laughs as Will drags Layla out by the hand.

-

“Ms Jones! Pleeeeeease?” Michelle sighed, this was the third time Will ad asked her if he could use her special pencil for drawing. Today was Friday, which meant the kids got to draw whatever they wanted for the first half an hour of the lesson.

“No, Will. You know that’s only for me” MJ looks down at him then at her watch. 8:37. Usually Peter and Layla were here by 8:30 but they weren’t. It’s not like she was keeping track of when they came here. No. That would be extremely immature.

Shut up.

“MJ?” Michelle laughs at Wills face. Then she ruffles his hair and he pushes her hands away.

“You aren’t quite there yet Will” He pouts and is about to say something, which she thinks is another plea for him to use her special pencil, but a little voice interrupts him.

“I think she said No, William” Michelle watches as Will’s eyes go wide with happiness at Layla’s voice.

“Layla” Peter scolds her but it’s just a playful one and Layla shrugs at Peter.

“El?” Michelle laughs because Will had been trying to come up with a nickname for Layla since Tuesday. He hasn’t found one that she likes yet but MJ believes he’ll get there one day.

“Mmmm” Layla tilts her head to the side a little, thinking, “Maybe” Will pumps his fists in the air as if ‘maybe’ was a victory.

“Okay well, I have to go now. I’ll see you at 5 like always” Peter presses a kiss to Layla’s head.

“Bye!” Layla says a bit too loudly.

“Bye Mr Parker” Michelle smiles at Will when he looks up at her to see if he said the right thing. And she nods because he did and she’s proud of him. Michelle’s super close with Will because he’s her nephew. Well, step-nephew.

“Bye Will. Ms Jones” Peter nods his head at her. 

“It’s MJ” she says and Peter nods his head, smiles and then leaves. As soon as he’s gone Will turns to her. She can practically hear his whine before he even does it.

“Really?!” MJ just nods her head then the bell goes.

Peter was...Attractive, sure. But he has a child. Which probably means that he has a wife or is dating someone. Though, Michelle thinks, He has never mentioned his wife or girlfriend or boyfriend. Layla hasn’t mentioned her mother at all since the first day. So it is a possibility.

Wait, no. She can’t date him.

It would be wrong.


	2. It Started Off Good.

“That’s a very nice piece of creative writing” Michelle comments on Layla’s creative writing. The topic was family. Layla did a poem;

_ I’m sorry I wasn’t what you wanted _

_ My eyes still see what I have left of you _

_ Sorry you felt that way _

_ Oreo misses you too _

_ Red, I always see red in dads eyes _

_ Right, dads always right _

_ You made a decision and I forgive you. _

“You’re very talented, Layla” MJ says as she hands the book back. It was true, Layla was probably the best writer here.

“Thanks” It was just her, Layla and Will in class because everyone else was outside. MJ usually didn’t let kids stay inside at intervals but Layla didn’t do her creative writing this morning and Michelle has an inkling as to why. 

“Can I read?” Will asks and Layla passes her book to him without a word. They had gotten real close with the time that Layla had started. 

“Why did you wait to do your writing now instead of before?” MJ questions because she doesn’t understand and she wants to understand otherwise it’s going to annoy the heck out of her.

“Because I didn’t want to read it out to the class” She says.

“Why?” Layla notices the slightly annoyed look on Layla’s face but chooses to ignore it because she regrets not talking to anyone about her problems when she was young.

“Because it’s personal” she folds her arms and Michelle sees a little bit of herself in Layla. It’s weird, she knows, but it’s true.

“Then why are you letting me and Will see it?” Layla sighs and glances back at Will who’s reading the poem again because he doesn’t get it.

“Because Will’s my bestfriend and he doesn’t question me and you’re the teacher, I kinda have no choice”

“You always have a choice Layla. Always” Then MJ dismisses both of them. 

Michelle thinks over her poem. She’s trying to decipher what it means. She’s guessing Oreos their pet and Layla’s talking about someone she misses. MJ thinks it’s her mom. Actually she thinks her mom left her and Peter, probably due to the fact that she had Layla when she was very young. That would explain why Peter looks around her age.

-

“No. I have work to do” Michelle bluntly said to Betty.

“Hey!” Michelle said as Betty threw her laptop onto the couch.

“I’ve had enough of you always working, It’s Sunday MJ, let's go out for a drink...at that favourite bar of yours too” Michelle sighed.

“No, Betty. I have to plan out tomorrow's lessons” Betty quickly grabs MJ’s laptop and puts it under her shirt.

“We are going out and we are going to have a fun time then we are going to find you a guy to sleep with. Or girl”

“One time Betty, now give me back my laptop” Michelle put her hands on her hips and Betty barked out a laugh.

“That may work on 7 year olds but it doesn’t work on me. Now go into your room, put on the dress I laid out for you then put on that red lipstick and then we’re going to go to the bar and have a fun night” Michelle sighs because she knows there’s no way of getting around this.

-

“Hey, long time no see” Michelle gasps and throws her arms around Liz. she hadn’t seen her in 3 months. Being friends with a model meant that you couldn’t see them as much in real life as you can on social media.

“Nice to see you too MJ” Liz laughs as she lets go of her.

“Betty said you’ve been working too hard so I flew out here to make sure you’re relaxing properly” She waves the bartender over and he gives us free drinks because it’s Liz, have you seen her.

“So, any guys?” Michelle rolls her eyes.

“You know I don’t date anybody”

“You should” she says as Betty starts to flirt with the bartender, I didn’t pay much attention to him because he didn’t look like my type. Too short, actually looked responsible and kind.

“Well, how about you? Are you seeing anyone?” Michelle says drowning her tequila.

“Yes, I am but it’s still new so it isn’t public” Liz reasons.

“Whatever, what about him?” Michelle points to a guy that's surrounded by girls, so she knows he’s single.

“Yeah, he looks about your age, good height. I say go for it” None of them bother to ask Betty because she’s flirting and from experience, no one can stop Betty from flirting.

“Okay” she agrees then downs two more shots before going over to the guy. He doesn’t even ask when she grabs his hand and leads him out the door.

“My place or yours?” she doesn’t want a creep in her apartment so she says his.

-

When MJ opens her eyes, she immediately closes them because the light is too bright. 

God, who even has their curtains open this early. 

Michelle sits up and doesn’t bother to cover her bare chest because she remembers what happened last night and she knows the guy asleep next to her has already seen her naked so there is no point in hiding. 

“This is a one time thing okay?” She says to the guy when he wakes up and he nods then goes back to sleep. Typical.

MJ opens her purse and grabs her phone then reads the time. 

Great It’s 8 15…

Wait.

“Crap!” She jumps out of bed in realisation. She tries to find a good enough shirt and some jeans in the guys draws and quickly throws them on when she does.

“Hey! You can’t steal my clothes” MJ gives the guy the finger as she walks out of the apartment with her clothes and purse.

When she calls a cab over, she stuffs her things in and asks him to take her to the coffee shop that’s right around the corner from school. MJ gathers her hair and plops it into a messy bun. Good enough, they’re 7 year olds, they won’t care, MJ tries to reason with herself.

-

Michelle walks through the halls with her phone in hand, the school halls are fairly empty, so she doesn’t bother to look up to see where she’s going. 

MJ is trying to get through all the messages Betty and Liz sent her last night but it’s hard, especially because they were most likely drunk when they sent them.

“OUCH!” Michelle stumbles back as her coffee dribbles down her hand. She then drops the cup when she realises she spilled her coffee on Peter.

“Oh my god!” she yells and hands him a tissue from her bag.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that” Michelle says as she feels her face heat up with embarrassment. This day just keeps getting worse.

“It’s okay” Peter chuckles as he wipes the coffee off his navy blue shirt. Though it still stains his shirt.

“I can get you another shirt from the office, sorry” She says already picking her cup and turning to go to the office.

“Really, it’s ok Ms Jones. I can change when I get to work” he laughs and smiles at her. She sighs shaking her head.

“God, I’m probably going to make you late for work” 

“You will but I’m friends with the boss so it’s fine” she groans in frustration. Peter laugh again and she’s getting really annoyed at that. How can you be laughing when you’re late for work.

“I’ll make it up to you tomorrow” She says and then flushes even more when she sees Peter’s raised eyebrow.  _ Backtrack MJ, Retreat! _

“NO! I mean, no. I- I didn’t. I meant, not that. I didn’t mean that” Peter smiles then throws the soaked tissue in the bin.

“I know...I better get going to work” Peter pokes a thumb over his shoulder and Michelle nods.

“Yeah, Yup. I should too. Get to class I mean” She cringes as soon as she turns around. She’s so stupid. Now, Michelle was never going to live that down.

This is going to haunt her forever.


	3. Don't Talk to me Please, I'm Still Embarrassed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this pretty quickly because I already had this chapter written up.

“Wait, let me get this straight...A guy who looks around your age, who also happens to be super hot and possibly single, has a kid that’s in your class and you spilt coffee on him!?” Betty asks and Michelle sighs because, yes, she did in fact embarrass herself.

“Yup” She answers.

“Oh my god, MJ! What did he say?” Liz asked.

“He said that is was fine and basically confirmed that I made him late for work. And then I told him I’d make it up to him tomorrow and then he gave me the eyebrow” She admits while crunching on her popcorn Liz had heated up for them. It was movie night and Betty rented out star wars for some strange reason.

“Wow, no wonder why you don’t have a boyfriend”

“Liz!” Betty slaps Liz’s arm.

“It’s fine she’s right” MJ tells Betty.

“Anyway...why did you pick this lame movie?” Liz turns her head to Betty in question.

“Because I’ve never seen it and maybe I just wanted to watch it, do i have to ask for your permission on what I want to watch now” Betty’s cheeks turn pink. One thing MJ has learned about Betty over the last few years is that she’s a terrible, terrible liar.

MJ scoffs, “Yeah right, you’re probably trying to impress someone”.

Now, when Michelle said that she meant it as a joke but when Bety goes dead silent and her face turns a bright red, Liz and MJ can tell that MJ was right.

“Oh my- Who is he...or she” MJ asks Betty, pausing the movie because she couldn’t stand listening to whoever was talking. It was this weird green midget, Michelle was more interested in Betty’s boyfriend.

“His name is Ned but it’s still new-” Michelle cuts her off.

“Wait, was he the short bartender guy that gave us free drinks?” 

“Yes” 

“So by new you mean  _ new”  _ Liz says and Betty nods her head.

“Yup, but we’re going on a date on Thursday” she states to the other two girls.

“I’m happy for you Betty...but do we really have to watch star wars?” Liz whines and Betty sighs, muttering how she’ll just watch it by herself.

-

“...And then spiderman came and said, happy birthday kid, then I told him that I wasn’t a kid and he laughed. It was the most amazing day of my life” Will sighed dreamily. He was sitting in her spinning chair, it was his turn today, and he was telling her about his birthday party. MJ couldn’t make it but she gave him some play cars for his birthday present.

“I thought your most amazing day was when you found out I was going to be your teacher” Michelle says while writing up the riddles on the board that she knows will stump them for a good hour or two.

“Yay! Layla’s here” MJ keeps her back to Layla and Will and  _ Peter  _ out of embarrassment. She couldn’t face him after what she said and did to him. 

“I’m just going to go talk to Ms Jones for a second okay?” Michelle hears Peter tell Layla and she immediately goes to the other side of the room, pretending to open some windows. Which was probably the dumbest idea she’s had because it was freezing cold.

“Uh, Ms Jones” Okay play it cool.

“Yeah?” she asks while shutting the window again because it was too cold and she’s not that committed.

“Can we talk in private?” He smiles that annoying, perfect smile at her. Michelle nods her head. She doesn’t know why she’s so nervous, parents have asked to talk in private many times before so why is she nervous. MJ is so fucking nervous because it’s Peter. The one who calls her Ms Jones even though she said to call her MJ.

MJ leads Peter into her little office she has at the front of her room specifically set up for this reason. She loves this office, It’s where she can go if she needs to concentrate, she tests her students or just if she needs to talk to them without everyone listening. Point is, MJ loves her office and she never has any negative stuff happen in there. So she’s a little worried about taking Peter in there with her because what if he just wants to talk about how terrible of a person she is or how stupid she was for spilling coffee on him the other day or-

“This is a neat office” Peter’s compliment distracts her train of thought.

“Thanks… so um, what did you want to talk about?” Michelle asks.

“Oh, I just wanted to see how Layla’s doing. She doesn’t talk much at home” Peter explains and Michelle almost sighs in relief.

“She’s doing great. She’s one of the top students” MJ tells Peter and he smiles. He does that a lot.

“Yeah with her being bullied and her mom leaving, school hasn’t been the best experience for her...though she seems to be getting along with Will” 

“She was bullied?” Michelle asks but she doesn’t ask about her mom leaving.

“Yeah, it was nothing big, just made her stop doing her homework because it wasn’t cool” Peter puts quotation marks around the word cool.

“I can relate, I used to do my homework and more just because I liked learning about new stuff. I wasn’t the most popular but at least Layla has Will” Michelle states and she doesn’t mean it like her situation is worse than Layla’s but she wishes she had a friend like Will when she was younger.

“I think Will really helped Layla settle in. He’s a good kid.

MJ laughs then says, “I hope so, otherwise all those years of hard work would be a waste”.

“Is Will your kid?” Peter asks, eyes wide opened,

“No, he’s my nephew” She explains and he nods, eyes returning to their normal size.

“Well he’s helped more than I ever could in a way. Her mom was always better at that stuff than me”

“What did happen, if you don’t mind me asking, of course,” Peter shakes his head, telling her it’s okay.

“I had Layla when I was 19 with Gwen. We decided that she would stay home with Layla while I continued becoming a doctor. I guess Gwen couldn’t handle it and left us. Which is fine, I always knew she wanted to travel the world. She still pays money for Layla and she still sends her birthday cards with unique little treasures in them...Layla and I have both forgiven her. It took more time for Layla to understand. I always knew Gwen didn’t want this life. So I just kinda accepted it and moved on. Still single though” Peter finishes with ease. Like he has told this story many times before.

“Some people just want different things” Michelle says reciting what Harry had said to her.

“I agree with you on that one” then it was silent for a minute before Peter went to the door.

“Thanks for taking the time to talk with me. Bye MJ” Peter says and Michelle feels her jaw drop.

“So you do remember my name” She says and Peter has the courage to _wink_ at her as he exits the little office.

Well now she knows he’s single and she can’t tell if that’s a good thing or if it’s a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite chapter but chapter 6 is probably going to be my favorite, I haven't written it but I have my plan for it and it's going to be a pretty long chapter.
> 
> anyway chapter 4 will be up in a day or two.


	4. Your so hot, It's Hurting my Brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo this is the fourth chapter. Not sure if I like it as much but it's an essential part of the story line.

“That’s...ugh, that feels so good Peter” Michelle moans as peter presses his finger deeper into her vagina. He rubs her clit harder and pumps his fingers faster.

“You’re so tight and hot, God, you’re killing me” Then Peter sucks one of nipples into his mouth through her silky nightgown. He bites down and Michelle arches her back in pleasure.

“Flip over” he commands and she does what he tells her to. Unfortunately, that means his mouth leaves her breast and his fingers slips from her folds.

“What a nice ass we have here” Peter runs a hand down her covered ass then lifts the nightgown up to reveal her lacy thong.

“I love these, I’ll keep them on” she looks back to see him raise his hand then bring it back down on her-

“FUCK!” Michelle yells to no one in particular then she finds that it’s pitch black. She really hoped that dream was true but she’s also glad that it’s not.

6 30, she sighs as she reads the time on her phone.

Time to get up.

-

“Ms Jones!...Ms...MJ!” Michelle turns around and glares at the person who was calling her name then flushes when she sees Peter sanding there. She just got out of her car and she just wanted to be alone. MJ just wasn’t feeling it today, especially after she had that dream. Michelle doesn’t know what’s wrong with her, she’s only had like two conversations with Peter. 

“Can I help you?” She asks, though she can’t be bothered making her voice sound nice and pleasant.

“Um, no, no. I just wanted to talk to you” Michelle takes a deep breath. Why would he want to talk to her. It was Wednesday and she had a meeting to get to.

“I’ve got 5 minutes what did you want to talk about?” MJ asks him, she doesn’t know why he’s here this early and she can’t see Layla anywhere. 

“Uh, Layla won’t get out of bed and I she won’t tell me why...I just want to make sure everything’s okay at school” He tells MJ.

“Yeah, everything's fine but I’ll ask Will if he knows anything” She tells him and she sees his shoulders visibly relax.

“Thanks”

“Welcome, I have to get to a meeting so I guess I’ll see you tomorrow” she turns around and walks without even waiting for his response.

-

Michelle was sitting in her meeting, pretending that she’s listening to a single word the principle is saying. She makes sure to listen in every now and then to make sure she isn’t missing anything important.

“And we think Layla Parker would do better in Ms Lily’s class” MJ immediately stands up from her seat.

“What?” She asks the principle.

“Well we’ve been studying Layla’s results and we think she would be more suited in Ms Lily’s class. Nothing to do with you, just Ms Lily has a more fitted teaching style for a kid like Layla” she finishes, not at all looking sympathetic.

“Have you told Layla about moving her?” Michelle asks because she has an inkling about why Layla doesn’t want to go to school.

“Yes and she doesn’t want to move but I think she’ll settle in so well with Ms Lily” Michelle looks over to where Ms Lily was sitting and she smiles at MJ. Ms Lily, or Hannah is a very nice person but Michelle doesn’t want Layla to leave her class.

“I have to go to the bathroom” Michelle says and then leaves the staffroom to go to her class. Once she’s unlocked her class and has gotten set up, she goes to her roll on her laptop.

“Parker, Parker, Park- aha! There you are” Michelle whispers under her breath. She clicks Layla’s name and looks through her information until she finds Peter’s number.

She punches the number into her phone and the hits the call button. It takes a few rings before he picks up.

“Hello?” MJ hears his voice and he sounds...out of breath. Did she inturupt him during sex.

Wait no, he probably just went to the gym...on a Wednesday. Makes sense.

“Uh… Hi it’s MJ” it goes for silent for a minute then she hears a female voice in the background.

“MJ? How did you get my number”

“I’ll call back later if I’m interrupting you,” she says and Peter laughs. 

“No, I’m just at the gym” He tells her and she knew it, the voice was probably his personal trainer or something.

“Okay...well I think I know why Layla is upset” 

“Really? Why?” Peter asks.

“She’s being transferred out of my class. I didn’t find out til today but the principle talked to her yesterday” she tells him.

“Oh, Why is she being moved and why wasn’t I told about this?” Peter doesn’t sound angry, just confused.

“Well they haven’t made a proper decision yet”

“Okay, thanks, I’ll talk to Layla about it. But I've got to go get ready for work. I’ll see you tomorrow, hopefully” he tells her then the line goes dead before she can even say goodbye back.

“Ms Jones! Why are you her so early?” Michelle sighs at Will’s loud entrance. Sometimes, just sometimes, Will had too much energy.

-

“Okay class, today is Thursday and instead of doing maths I thought we would do some games because teaching is hard and I’m really tired.” She states and most of the kids chuckle. Michelle scans the class and still doesn’t see Layla. 

“Um, how about we play silent ball?” she asks and everyone shouts out yes’s. MJ loves silent ball because it’s silent and they don’t have to go outside for it. Everyone gets into a place and she throws the ball to a kid named Riley.

“Excuse me?” Michelle turns toward the door to see Peter poke his head through and he comes into the classroom MJ immediately leads him to her office after she tells the kids to keep playing.

“Everything okay?” MJ asks instead of her usual, How can I help you.

“Yup, Layla’s in the car and I’ve spoken with the principle, so has Layla” Peter nods his head as he speaks.

“What did she say?” 

“She said that if Layla really wants to stay in your class she can” Michelle jumps with joy...inside.

“Wow, that’s great!” she exclaims.

“Yeah, I really think you helped her a lot” Michelle doesn’t know how to take complements so she just says thanks and smiles sweetly. It goes silent for a few minutes, each of them just relishing in the fact that Layla gets to stay with MJ.

“Hey, so listen...I was wondering if you would like to go out for drinks...with me. Tomorrow night?” Michelle raises her eyebrows because she’s not sure this is a good idea. It’s not illegal to go out with Peter but it might be weird.

“Peter, we’ve had like four conversations and you want to go on a date with me?” Peter flushes.

“It wouldn’t be a date, maybe just a hangout to get to know you better...dates can come later,” he says and she flicks her hair out of her face.

“Okay” she says interrupting the silence that had fallen over them.

“Wait, really?” he asks and she nods her head.

“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow night, I’ll pick you up” Peter says going to the door and Michelle laughs.

“Don’t you need my address first?” she asks.

“Oh yeah. Um that would be helpful. MJ chuckles while writing her address down on a piece of paper, then handing it to him.

“Great, cool. 7 O’clock tomorrow. Also Layla will be in class soon, she has a doctors appointment” she nods her head and says bye when Peter leaves.

MJ sighs. 

Michelle really wants this, but at the same time...she knows that if she does end up dating Peter eventually, a million things could go wrong.

She doesn’t want to think about those possibilities right now because she’s got a class she has to watch. Make sure they don’t break anything because that's her life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one :)


	5. Jealousy Ruins Dates.

Michelle smacks her lips together as she applies that last layer of her bronze lipstick that she’s had for way too many years. She does a once over look in the mirror and then exits her room. MJ was wearing a black leather skirt with a white top that said ‘WOMEN RIGHTS’ in black. She also tucked the shirt into her skirt. MJ matched her outfit with some keds and her favourite black purse that was small but big enough to keep some lipstick and tampons in. she also threw on her denim jacket.

Michelle tries to ct causal as she passes Betty in their lounge. Before BEtty can say anything, MJ asks where Liz is. Betty tells her that she went to a party with some friends.

“So, who’s the guy?”

“What makes you think it’s a guy?” he fires back, trying to stump Betty.

“Your outfit, usually you wear sweatpants and baggy jerseys” Betty says, not paying attention to the star wars movie playing on the TV.

“Well, I’m going to hang out with a friend” MJ tells her while grabbing her keys from the bowl then going to sit next to Betty on the couch because Peter is picking her up and he isn’t going to be here for at least another 7 minutes.

“Mhm, friend” Betty says and Michelle rolls her eyes.

“What about you? When are we going to meet that mysterious boyfriend of yours?” she asks and Betty looks towards the TV again.

“I don’t know, maybe next week if you’re free...anyway, who are you going to hang out with?”

“Remember that guy I spilt coffee on?” she says and Betty’s eyes go wide.

“No way! Coffee dude that you embarrassed yourself in front of” Michelle sighs.

“No need to remind me”

“You walked right into that, you can’t even deny that” Betty deadpans right before a knock sounds throughout the apartment. 

“That’s my friend, I’ll see you later tonight?” MJ asks and Betty nods her head.

“K, bye” she opens the door to see Peter standing there in jeans and a white t-shirt.

MJ smiles at him after closing the door.

“You look very beautiful” Michelle blushes and looks down to try and hide it.

“Thanks, you don’t clean up so bad yourself” Peter laughs and nods his head to the elevator.

“You ready?” He asks as he presses the down button.

“Yup, what bar are we going to?” she asks him and Peter shrugs his shoulders.

“You don’t know?” 

“I figured we could just drive around until we find a suitable bar” Peter says and chuckles when he sees the shocked look MJ’s supporting on her face.

“I’m kidding, we can go to the one thats like a few minutes from here, I saw it on the way here” Michelle walks out of the elevator with Peter.

“There are like four bars around here” she tells him and he stammers.

“The one with like all the flashy lights and it’s right next to that little strip club” he says opening her door to his door.

“Thanks” she says.

The first 3 minutes of the drive was silent and awkward because neither knew what to say.

“So, how’s life?” Michelle bursts out into laughter when Peter asks her that.

“What?! The whole point of this hangout is to get to know you” he says throwing his hands up in the air, off the steering wheel but when MJ gave him a glare he puts his hands back on it.

“okay, fine...Life is okay but exhausting. Sometimes I just want to stay in bed all day” she admits.

“I can relate. I work for Stark Industries, it’s really tiring” he says though MJ can tell he’s not bragging.

“So you’re a doctor for Stark” she says and Peter nods his head.

“You must be smart” Michelle comments.

“Yeah, it took a lot of work to get to where I’m now” Peter states.

“That’s nice, is that the bar you were talking about?” Michelle points a bar with lights out the front and Peter quickly pulls into a park.

“Let’s go get drunk and forget all our problems” Peter says and MJ chuckles as they enter the bar and show their ID to get a drink.

-

“No way! How did you accidently get signed up for a date auction?” she asks Peter and he shrugs.

“I don’t know, I panicked and next thing I knew, I was up on stage with people bidding for me” They both laugh. MJ was actually enjoying herself with Peter. He made her laugh and feel good about herself.

“Should we go dance?” Peter asks her. 

“Okay let's go dance” she says to Peter and he grabs her hand, dragging her to the dance floor. They both start to dance carelessly like they were teenagers again. Michelle starts to gravitate more towards Peter, Peter doing the same to her until they both have their hands on each other. MJ turns around so her back is against Peters chest and he rests his hands on her hips. It starts to get heated until MJ spots the back of someones head.

“What the hell” she whispers to herself while also stopping her movements making Peter very confused and panicked.

“Everything okay? Di-did I do something wrong?” he asks from behind her. When the person she’s looking at turns around, MJ has to do a double take.

“It’s damn Harry Osborn” she says and Peter hears her.

“I’m sorry, who’s Har-” Peter starts to say but Michelle cuts him off when Harry looks her way.

“No one! Just my ex” she explains then goes back to dancing with Peter. She keeps her eyes on Harry and when she knew he was looking, she would make sure to give him a show.

“MJ, you’re getting hot, let’s go sit down” Peter shouts in MJ’s ear and she nods but her body feels numb so she doesn’t move from where she was leaning against Peter.

“I think we should go” that was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

-

“C’mon MJ, wake up. That’s it...hey, how ya feeling?” Michelle opens her eyes to see Peter and Betty’s face blocking her vision.

“Where are we?” she asks and sees Betty smile at Peter then walk out. With Betty gone, Michelle can see the door of her room.

“Did I faint?” she tries to sit up but goes down again because she gets dizzy.

“Yup, we were dancing then you mentioned your ex and you just went wild” MJ notices that Peter doesn’t look too happy.

“Help me up?” Peter nods his head and helps MJ sit up.

“You need help getting ready for bed?” usually Michelle would say no to something like that but her headache was killing her and she knew that if she tried to stand on her own, it wouldn’t go very well.

“Where’s your bathroom?” Peter asks and Michelle points her hand to where the bathroom was.

Peter helps her brush her teeth. Originally he was supporting her so that she was sitting on the basen and he held her waist so she wouldn’t fall off. That was a good setup until MJ nearly fell asleep and dropped the toothbrush out of her mouth.

"Where's your makeup wipes?" now if MJ wasn't as out of her head as she was right now, she would've been shocked that Peter knew what makeup wipes were. 

Once she's gone toilet and Peters wiped off her makeup, Peter carries her to her bed again. 

"You gonna be good for the rest of the night?" Peter asks. 

"Yeah, sorry about tonight" She leans into Peter's touch when he strokes her hair. 

"It's fine but why didn't you just tell me that you needed me to make your ex jealous?" 

"What? No I didn't- I was just annoyed that he got to have a good time after what he did to me. And I wanted to show him that I could have fun too” MJ admits sheepishly, normally she wouldn’t admit what she was feeling and all that crap but she’s still a little bit tipsy.

“I get it but that's a conversation for another time” Peter sighs and then leans down and presses a soft kiss to Michelles forehead.

“Goodnight, sweet dreams” Michelle giggles when Peter tells her that.

“I’m not a child” she states.

“But I still want you to have sweet dreams” Peter says so softly.

“Thanks, you can stay if you want” she says but it sounds more like a question.

“I would but I have to get up really early tomorrow morning and drive to Brooklyn to pick Layla up” He says but still smiles at her apologetically.

“S’okay” Peter starts to get up and leave but MJ stops him by grabbing his wrists.

“I’ll see you later?” Peter puts his other hand on top of hers.

“Yeah” MJ doesn’t remember much after that. She doesn’t know how her and Peter are going to work out but she really hopes it turns out good.

She doesn’t know what she’ll do if it doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will take a few days for chapter 6 to be up because its longer than the others.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this one.


	6. Double dates plus the Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said that it would take me a while to get this chapter up but I managed to finish writing it last night. excuse any mistakes, I haven't edited it as thoroughly as the other chapters.

Michelle was ecstatic. She had all her lessons planned, she finally started up her daily runs again and she just felt good in general.

That was then. Now, now she feels like she wants to kill Peter slowly then kill herself.

“So, You went out with my dad last night.” Layla states. They were sitting in her little office per Layla’s request. Peter for some reason, decided to tell Layla about their little ‘date’. Michelle actually has no problem wit Layla knowing but Peter should have told her what he was going to tell her and when, so that she can be prepared.

“Yes I did” she says equally calming because she is not going to let a 7, nearly 8 year old girl make her nervous about a boy.

“Did you kiss him?” Michelle shakes her head and Layla nods her head.

“Look, I don’t care if you date my dad, in fact I’m glad it’s you over some stuck up lady but if you break his heart I’ll make you regret it” Usually, 2nd graders weren’t that threatening but MJ thought Layla was pretty threatening.

“I’m not going to break his heart” Michelle promises.

“Good, now I must really get going because Will is waiting on the playground for me” Layla then gets up and exits the room, leaving MJ to stare at her in shock.

“What a devious little child” Michelle mutters to herself as she goes back to her morning tea.

-

"Hey" Peter answered the phone as MJ was just losing hope that he wouldn't pick up. 

"Hey Doc" she says because she doesn't know what else to say. 

"Listen MJ, I'm really busy at the moment and I ha-" 

"Why didn't you tell me you were gonna tell Layla?" she asks and the line goes dead for a few seconds. She hears a few muffled shouts and a door shut then he speaks again. 

"I'm sorry, I just--after what happened with her mom I just wanted to make sure she was okay with us" he reasons and Michelle understands. 

"Okay, I know but why didn't you tell me you were going to tell her, I mean we haven't even been on a real date together" she states, taking a tiny bite out of her sandwich. 

"Okay, I should've told you but she's hard to lie to" Peter says. 

"Anyway. I was thinking that we should go on a real date. Without alcohol and your ex” Michelle sighs because she does not need to be reminded about Harry.

“Yeah, I’m free on Friday night, if that works for you?”

“Yup, sounds good-” MJ hears faint yelling in the background.

“Listen, I have to go but I’ll see you on Friday at...6 30, Bye!” Before she can even say goodbye, he hangs up. She looks back at the PB&J sandwich that was resting in her hand. Michelle makes a note to never get distracted while holding a PB&J sandwich because hers was currently oozing peanut butter and a little bit of jam out onto her hand.

_ Gross _ .

-

When MJ gets home, she sees Betty resting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and another Star Wars movie playing. She dumps her bag onto the hook hanging by the door then she walks over to Betty and steals some of her popcorn.

“I swear you don’t have a job,” Michelle says.

“I do but I can choose my hours and I can work from home” MJ shakes her head because life is unfair.

“So, why are you still watching these dumb movies?” She points to the TV screen while dropping a little piece of popcorn on Betty by accident. "sorry". 

“it's okay. And I'm watching these movies Because Ned likes them and I want to let him know that I actually want this relationship to work,” she reasons.

“So you’re doing that by watching a lame action Movie?”

“Yes” Betty admits while looking down at her popcorn. 

"When am I going to meet this Ned guy? I've only seen him once and I can hardly remember what he looks like" MJ slowly reaches down in the hope that Betty won't see her taking another piece of popcorn. 

It doesn't work. 

"I don't know, when am I properly going to meet this Peter guy? I mean I've talked to him before but that's because he brought you back to our apartment" Betty gives her a look.

"We haven't even been on a proper date yet. We are going out on Friday though" Michelle watches the screen as a girl jumps across a cliff with a stick. What the heck was this movie. 

"Really? Can Ned and I come? It would be perfect. A double date, you know when two coup-" 

"I know what a double date is Betty. And anyway, as much as I want to meet Ned, This is Peter and I's first real date… I'm not sure bringing you guys along would be a good idea" Michelle stops watching to look down at Betty's pleading face. 

"It would be fine. Plus, it will give me a chance to get to know Peter since he's obviously going to be staying for a long time" MJ has to do a double take at what Betty just said. 

"You don't even know that. We're just dating, nothing serious" and then Betty gives her  _ the _ look. 

"No I do not love him" she tries butt Betty smirks. 

"MJ and Peter, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-" MJ grabs a pillow and launches it at Betty's face. 

"don't finish that sentence Brant" she threatens, she will not be part of some kids song that is meant for embarrassment. 

"You loooove him" Betty makes kissy faces at MJ. 

"If I let you guys come, will you stop with this nonsense?" MJ asks. 

"Yes I will, cross my heart" Betty draws an 'x' on her chest. 

"Okay, Friday 6 30. Be ready" she says to Betty before going into her room to 'Work'. (Take that anyway you want)

-

Michelle was in her classroom, organising the plants the kids planted by the windows. For some reason, children just don't listen to Instructions. She told them to put the plants by the window neatly, now she was organising them so they were  _ neat _ . 

She actually doesn't mind doing this. It gives her some time to think without just staring at a fly on a wall. 

MJ definitely doesn't love Peter. It's way too soon for that. But she actually wants a proper relationship with him. They have only been on 1 date and they were drunk, well MJ was drunk, Peter looked perfectly normal. Probably because he was driving. She swears she saw him drinking a beer. 

Anyway, MJ's scared. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, but she thinks she might be falling for Peter. Michelle hasn't seen him for a week and she's going crazy. Apparently he had to go to Manhattan for a few days because of some doctor thing. 

Peter told her before he left. It was still a bit awkward when they would talk in person, especially if Layla and Will was there. 

As if summoned, Will shouts out to her through the open window. 

"Ms Jones! Look at this!?" Before Michelle can even stop him, Will attempts to do a backflip off the monkey bars. It happens in slow motion. 

Layla is there, shouting at him to get down. Michelle tries to run out the door to get to Will in time. He giggles then bends his knees. 

"NO! WILL! don't--oh my god" Will jumps and manages to do a flip but he lands on his back. A shilling cry sounds out through the playground. 

"Will" Michelle mutters as she slides down on her knees. She wipes the tears from his eyes. 

"Go get the nurse!" MJ shouts at Layla and she takes off running, she noticed that Layla was shaking as much as MJ was. 

"Hey, shhh. It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay. Can you squeeze my hand for me?" she asks will gently when he starts to quiet down though he's still hiccuping. 

"Ouch!" Michelle looks Wills little hands are wrapped around her fingers. 

"Everyone, I need you to go back inside, you can have free time until I get back" she tells the kids that had surrounded them and they listen and go back inside. 

Michelle looks back to where the entrance was and can see the nurse coming out with Mary, the principal. 

"Okay Will, the nurse is going to come here and check you out because I'm useless and I don't know what to do" that manages to make will chuckle before wincing and going back crying.

She backs off with Layla and watches as the nurse and Mary checks Will. All sound leaves her ears. She can't hear a thing. MJ loved Will with all her heart, he was her only nephew and he wasn't even blood related. MJ didn't even know his parents that well and they're her step sister and step brother in law. If that was what you called them. 

Michelle feels Layla's hand slip into hers as they watch an ambulance pull up. They don't even ask if she wants to go with Will. They just put him on a stretcher and leave. 

She fights the tears that are stinging in her eyes. 

MJ turns to the entrance again and tugs in Layla's hand because they were just staring at an empty playground. 

When Layal doesn't move, she picks her up and starts to stroke her back as they walk back to the classroom. 

Layal tucks her head into MJ's shoulder and starts to cry. So MJ pulls Layla’s glasses off so she doesn’t fill them with tears. She tucks them into the front of her shirt.

"I know, I know. He's going to be okay" she says, rocking Layla back and forth while going for her phone in her pocket. 

Michelle quickly walks to her office so the kids can't stare for too long. 

She puts Layla down on the couch. 

Her finger rests over the call button. Peter gets back today but she doesn't know when. She's contemplating weather to call him or not. MJ doesn't want to distract him from driving or whatever patient he's treating. 

"Just call him" Layla tells her and MJ nods her head then gives her her glasses back before both of them forget about it.

It rings for a few seconds before he picks up. 

"hey" 

"Hey" she lets out a big breath. 

"everything okay?" he asks and MJ can't tell what he's doing. 

"Yeah, everything fines" 

"No its not" Layla says loud enough for Peter to hear. 

"Was that Layla?" he asks. 

"Yup, uh…"

"What's going on MJ?" Peter asks her with concern laced in his voice. 

"Will just got sent to the hospital, he tried to do a flip off the monkey bars but landed on his back," she tells him while Layla leaves the office. MJ looks to where she goes to see that she just starts writing in her book.

"I'm so sorry MJ" 

"It's okay, He's going to be fine" Michelle tells Peter though its said more for herself. 

"I'm back now, can you ask Layla if she wants me to come pick her up" Michelle nods her head but then realises that Peter can't actually see her. 

"Okay" she then sticks her head out the office. 

"Layla?" Layla looks up and MJ waves her over. 

"Do you want your dad to come get you? He's back now" 

"Yes please" Layla says and MJ nods then sends her back to her writing as well as telling everyone else to write. 

"She said yes" 

"Okay, I'll see you soon" 

"Bye" Michelle says and then hangs up. She plops herself down on the couch and sighs. 

* _ Buzz Buzz _ *

_ Just a fractured rib. He's fine.  _

It's Lisa, Will's mom.

_ Okay, I'll be Over as soon as I can _

She replies and throws her phone to the other side of the room. She doesn't care if it cracks. If she got there in time, if she had been watching, Will wouldn't be in the hospital right now. 

MJ knows, deep down, that there was nothing she could've done. It wasn't even her day to do duty. It was that stupid happy, smiley Ms lily's turn. Though Michelle knows that it's not her fault either. 

She closes her eyes and bites her lip, she hopes that Will isn't going to be trapped in that hospital for weeks on end. Everyone knows that boy cannot keep still. It's like he's always on charge. Like he has no stop. Sometimes, just sometimes, it's too much but she never regrets keeping in touch with him and his family. MJ was close to closing them out of her life after her dad died but she didn't, and she's glad she didn't. 

Michelle's also terrified because she's never cared for someone as deeply as she cares for Will. Of course there was Harry but that didn't last and there's Betty and Liz but it's different. They can handle themselves, Will's just an 8 year old boy. He doesn't know how to decipher the good from the bad. 

"Hey" Peter enters her office and she didn't realise she's been thinking for ages. 

"Layla's in the car. She's really upset. How are you holding up?" he comes to the back of the couch and starts to massage her shoulders. If the massage he was giving her wasn't so good she would've rolled her eyes but she needed it. 

"Okay, I guess. Just tired." MJ mumbles while leaning back into Peters hands. 

"I'm guessing you want to stay home tomorrow instead of going on our date" Peter says though he doesn't seem upset. 

"No, I still want to go, maybe just stay in? Have pizza? Watch a movie?" she asks and looks over her shoulder to see him nod. 

"Oh and also, is it okay if Betty and her date are there. Like a double date. I promise we can go out on a proper date" 

"No it's okay, plus I think I know what I want to do for us and it isn't open til a week" Michelle looks back to see Peter smiling. 

"You're taking me to the new ice skating rink, aren't you?" she finds it funny how his cheeks go red and his mouth opens a billion times before he speaks. 

"How- Wha- huh?" 

"Just a lucky guess" 

"Okay…?" Michelle stands up and faces Peter. 

"I better get back to the class. I'll see you at my place on Friday?" Peter nods. 

"6 30, can't wait to meet Betty properly" he calls out as he leaves her office. 

Michelle sighs. 

"Back to work" 

-

"Are you sure you're okay MJ?" Betty asks while dumping way too many bags of chips into a bowl. 

"Yes, I'm fine but I just want to have a good time tonight. Don't take that the wrong way" Michelle tells Betty as she finishes cooking the chicken fried rice. 

"I wasn't going to until you said that" Betty smirks the door opens. 

"Hey babe" Michelle squints at what she assumes is Ned, considering he just called Betty 'Babe'.

"You've been here before" she states and both of them blush. 

"I'm going to pretend this is the first time you've been here" MJ gives a glare to Betty then greets Ned. 

"I'm Michelle" she sticks her hand out and he gives her a confused look while shaking her hand. 

"I thought it was MJ" 

"Only friends call me MJ. Don't worry though, you can call me MJ when I think you're good enough to" she states. 

"Okay" Betty discreetly gives Michelle the bird when she walks to the couch with Ned but she just laughs.

_ I'm outside, open the door please 😊 _

MJ laughs to herself and opens the door. 

"Why didn't you just knock?" Peter greets her with a hug and it's a bit tense for a second then she melts into him. 

"In case I got the wrong apartment" Michelle pulls back to give him a funny look but she doesn't argue with him. She steps aside so he can come in. 

"Peter this is Betty and Ned. Ned, Betty this is Peter" 

"Nice to meet you properly" Betty shakes Peters hand and Peter shakes Neds hand after. 

"Nice to meet you guys" Peter says then steps back so he’s in line with MJ again.

“Make yourself at home, I’ll go get dinner” She tells Peter then goes to the kitchen to get everyone's dinner. She finds it hard to carry 4 bowls at once but she manages to do it.

“What should we watch?” Betty asks when they have all settled in a spot with blankets and pillows. Michelle was on the ground between Peters legs, who was on the couch. She had her bowl of fried rice in her hand and a mountain of pillows along with blankets around her.

“We should watch Star Wars” Ned suggests and both MJ and Betty groan.

“Yes! I love Star Wars”  _ Double groan _ .

“Why do you guys like that lame movie” MJ asks before stuffing her mouth with rice, Peter makes a sound that resembles a choking sound as well as a gasp. It’s a weird sound.

“You don’t like Star Wars?” He sets his bowl of rice that was half gone - _ what the heck _ \- and looks down at MJ then up at Ned.

“She doesn’t like Star Wars, MJ how can you not like Star Wars?” Michelle shrugs and Betty laughs at Ned and Peters shocked faces.

“How can you not like Star Wars Michelle” She laughs because she actually doesn’t know why she doesn’t like Star Wars, it just doesn’t interest her.

“Oh my go-” Peter starts but MJ cuts him off.

“Breakfast club it is then” she clicks on the breakfast club and it starts playing.

“How do you not like-” Michelle and Betty shushes him so they can watch the movie.

-

It’s getting towards the end of the 5th movie when she starts to feel Peters fingers thread through her hair. She doesn’t do anything about it because it feels nice and relaxing. When the movie does end, Peter asks for a hair-tie.

“Here” she feels her hair move from side to side while peter ties the plait he made.

“How'd you learn to do that?” Michelle asks as Betty goes to turn on the lights again.

“Layla can’t do them so I had to learn myself” Michelle smiles at him and he smiles back. Peter was everything Michelle wasn’t. Sure she was nice but Peter was just naturally nice, Michelle has to try to be nice. He was a good person. Not saying that she wasn’t just...it’s different. Peter’s different.

“Lets play truth or dare. And MJ you have to do at least one dear” Betty tells her as she gestures for everyone to sit on the floor.

“Okay I’ll go first...Peter, truth or dare” Michelle rolls her eyes, Betty was such a child sometimes.

“Truth” he answers, Michelle really hopes that Peter chooses dare when she asks him because she wants to make him do something disgusting.

“What’s your guilty pleasure?” MJ looks to Peter because she wants to know what his guilty pleasure is.

“Uh...I play with legos?” It’s said more like a question than an answer.

“No Way! DUDE! I love building legos” Peter and Neds eyes light up like they’ve just seen a whole pile of...lego.

“You two are nerds” Betty comments then makes Ned go.

“Michelle, Truth or dare?” Michelle smirks because this is perfect. Betty said that she had to use at least one dare and she knew that Ned was going to ask if he could call her MJ.

“Dare” Betty squints at her and MJ can tell she knows what she’s doing.

“Ok, i dare you to let me call you MJ for the rest of my life” 

“Okay, My turn” she says then turns to Peter. 

"Truth or dare Peter?" Peter takes in a deep breath and thinks. 

"Dare"  _ Perfect _ . 

"Alrighty then. I dare you to take off all your clothes, except for your underwear, and take a cold shower" MJ watches as Peter stares at her in horror. 

"You are an evil bitch" Michelle pretends to be hurt. 

"C'mon, time to take a cold shower" she helps him up. 

-

"I fucken hate you MJ" Peter shivers under the shower head as cold water runs down his chest. MJ kind of regrets making Peter take off his clothes because she nearly fainted at those Abs.

** _Damn_ **

His abs, his biceps, his legs, they were just so… _ hot _ . 

"No you don't, you chose to do a dare" she says while grabbing a handful of ice that Betty secretly dragged into the bathroom. 

"Although, I won't blame you if you hate me after this" 

"Wha-" Peter jumps about 10 feet the air as she pushed a handful of ice cubes down his boxers. MJ, Betty and Ned all laugh at Peter as he quickly gets out of the shower and goes to the towel that Betty hung for him by the door. 

"I'm sorry" MJ laughs and even though she says she's sorry, she isn't even close to sorry. 

"Mmph" Peter makes a noise then walks out when he's fully dressed and dry. 

"I'm cold now" Peter whines, wrapping himself up in blankets. 

"Okay, I don't think Peter wants to play truth or dare anyway. It's getting late anyway" Michelle says to Betty and Ned who by the way have been looking at each other like they were snacks this whole night. 

"Yeah, that's okay. We'll just be in my room" They both scurry off. 

"You okay there?" Michelle sits next the shivering, curled up Peter. She lays a hand on what she thinks is his arm but it's hard to tell with how many layers of blankets he has on. 

"No. I'm cold" he says and MJ chuckles. 

"Do you wanna stay here for the night or do you have to go back home?" she asks softly. Peter shakes his head. 

"Layla is staying with May til Monday. Said I needed some  _ 'alone time with Ms Jones'  _ " 

"I like Layla. She reminds me of myself when I was younger. Though she has glasses" Peter opens his blanket like a bat wing for her to snuggle. MJ will admit that cuddling isn't as intimate as a kiss. Hell, she's cuddled Betty before and their relationship is definitely platonic. 

"Yeah, They're May's old glasses. She liked wearing them so May gave them to her" MJ feels Peter shrug against her side. 

"Who's May?" MJs curiosity gets to her mouth before her brain can do anything. 

"My aunt. She wants to meet you actually but we don't have to until the 4th date, I think" 

Michelle hums, she can't respond because she's too busy falling asleep. She barely registers Peter moving them to her bed in her room. But she does register the light kiss that Peter presses to her temple before snuggling back into her. 

"Night MJ" 

"Night Peter" Michelle mumbles then she lets the darkness take over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you have any suggestions please let me know.


	7. Sex, Rooftops and Milkshakes.

“He’s in room 209” The receptionist smiles at Michelle as she waves goodbye.

She was here to see Will, who insisted she come as soon as she could. Michelle passes several kids and adults as she walks to room 209. She passes so many mothers and fathers crying as doctors tell them bad news or good news. It’s always the same though, there’s always tears streaming out of their eyes. MJ doesn’t know if she wants kids.

She’s 26 and she had to sell the cat that her grandma got her because it was too stressful. Plus she works with kids all the time so it’s not like she’s missing out on anything. Except she is. If MJ never has kids, she’ll never get to experience being a mother or being pregnant or things like that. She doesn’t want kids now but she does want them before she turns 40.

“Room 209, 209, 206,there it is” MJ mutters under her breath until she finds the room she was looking for. Room 209.

She takes a deep breath before opening the door. She knows Will’s parents aren’t there because they have to work. Which is sad but she knows Will doesn’t mind because he’s at school half the time.

“Hey Will” she says softly. He turns his head to look at her and she sees him smile groggily. Will looks so vulnerable in his little bed. She looks him over and notices he’s wearing a hospital gown and there are tubes in his arms and hands. MJ didn’t know they had to have tubes in his arm for a broken rib. She thought you just needed to let them rest to heal.

“Hey Michelle” Will only gets to call her Michelle outside of school. It’s weird how the system works but she makes him stick to it. She pulls up a chair to sit next to him. MJ pushes some of his brown curls that keep getting in his face out of the way.

“How are you feeling?” she asks him and his little hand slowly reaches out to grasp her index finger. MJ curls her finger so that it’s covering Will’s hand.

“Okay just sleepy...I had a surgery, did you know?” so that’s why there’s so many tubes in him.

“No, why did you have surgery?” he scrunched his eyebrows up to try and think.

“Something about my knee, they found it while doing an x-ray, it happened because of the flip, did you see it though, I managed to do one flip but I landed weirdly” Michelle nods her head.

“I saw. You really freaked me out Will, why did you do that?” she asks softly and he looks down to try and hide his blush but she sees it anyway. It’s like all the puzzle pieces it together, she knows why he did it now.

“You were trying to impress Layla, weren’t you” even though it’s worded like a question, she says it as a statement.

“Yeah. I thought it was going to impress her, she probably thinks I’m an idiot now” Will huffs out a sigh.

“You aren’t an idiot Will, anyone can see that by just talking to you. It was a stupid thing to do, yes, but I know you don’t need to do things like that to try and impress Layla” she tells Will as he nods along to everything she says.

“Then how do I impress her?” he asks innocently.

“Just be kind and thoughtful...you’ll figure something out” she smiles in hope that he’ll try and see that he doesn’t need to do stunts like that to impress Layla.

“Yeah okay”

“Oh but wait a while til you start dating because you’re still young” Michelle tells him because even though she thinks it’s cute how close Will and Layla are, she still thinks that they are too young to date.

“Why?”

“Because there’s better things you can do your age. Better things than fan over a girl or boy” she gives him a stern glare.

“Okay. can you read me a story. An exciting one” he points to the yellow bookshelf in the corner of the room with heaps of books on it.

She stands up and grabs a random book then returns to her seat.

“You didn’t even look at all of them” complains Will.

“hush...Once upon a time lived a great and beautiful princess….”

-

Michelle slams her hand on her alarm clock. She tried to use her phone but it was too bright and she kept forgetting where she would place her phone. So now she’s got an old-fashioned alarm clock that has a crack on the screen and writing all over the top. She got it for 4 dollars so she doesn’t really care, as long as it does the job.

She stumbles out of her bed and into her bathroom.

“Crap” MJ says to herself as she looks in her mirror. She forgot to plait her hair last night so now it’s all tangled. She was too busy writing up Will’s homework. Michelle didn’t want him getting behind in his work even though he was one of the top students, she couldn’t have him falling behind.

Once she’s ready to leave she goes down the elevator to the carpark. She hops in her car and drives away. 

“Oh you dumbass...THE LIGHTS GREEN!” MJ shouts out her car window as she pulls the finger at this jerk. The guy was smoking in his car with his hand hanging out. She rolls her eyes as he zooms off so he gets the light and she has to stop. Some people are just asssholes.

Michelle goes the speed limit as she rounds the corner to get to school. She sees the big sign first like always. It was such a happy looking school and all the teachers were happy and nice. She knows she’s nice to kids but the other teachers were overly nice. Like the ‘ _ believe in yourself, never let others bring you down’  _ nice. Except for Mr davis and Mrs davis. They were both grumpy, judgemental pricks. MJ doesn’t know how they found each other but she makes sure to stay away from them. 

Michelle pulls into her park then gets her bag and exits the car.

“Ms Jones, just who I was looking for” MJ turns to see Ms Lily coming up to her. They keep walking in sync as Ms Lily talks.

“So I was wondering, how’s Will? I mean since he’s your nephew I figured you’d know” Now, MJ has always known Ms Lily was nice but she always thought she was one of those two faced teachers. Only nice because they have to be. A bit like MJ herself but she does lie working with the kids.

“He’s doing great actually, just a little bit loopy because of the medication,” she finishes and opens the door for both of them.

“Oh that’s good to hear. You know since he was in my class before I moved up to third graders” Michelle nods.

“Yeah, he told me to tell everyone not to worry” he didn’t but MJ just wants this conversation to end so she can go set up.

“Okay, I won’t then. Have a good day Ms Jones” Ms Lily waves as she leaves MJ infront of her classroom.

“Okay, time to work” MJ tells herself for motivation as she enters her class.

As soon as Michelle sees her desk it reminds her of something but she can’t quite place it. It’s like it’s there but not in her line of vision.  _ Oh.  _ she knows what it is.

“Dammit” she curses. Michelle left her laptop in her car. 

-

“Okay, does anyone have any questions?” she asks the kids because she had just finished explaining how to do a simple algorithm. Almost everyone's hand fly up and MJ is either really bad at teaching or everyone wasn’t listening or this is all about Will. She thinks it’s the latter.

Michelle points to Henry and everyone's hands go down to their sides.

“Is Will okay?”

“He’s fine, just needs to rest for a while. Now does anyone have a different question. Nobody puts their hands up and she smiles then send them off to do work. MJ’s a good teacher.

“Ms Jones?” Michell looks up from where her laptop is. She was shopping for summer dresses. She doesn’t own any and Betty and LIz are giving her hell for it.

“Yeah?” she asks Layla.

“Is Will really ok?” she clutches the hem of her dress in her hands. Michelle almost laughs at the fact that she knows Peter did not dress Layla today. Usually she came in shorts and a cute shirt.

“Yes, he had surgery on his knee and his ribs need time to heal but he’s still the same Will” she tells Layla.

“Do you know if he’s allowed any visitors that aren’t family?” Layla swings her body back and forth nervously. MJ has an idea.

“I- I could take you to see him, I mean I have all the homework he has to do, maybe you could teach him how to do the work?” Michelle tells Layla and she nods her head.

“Okay, I’ll ask your dad if it’s okay. You never know, he might offer to go with you” They both laugh and MJ hates being  _ that _ teacher. The one that’s always so soft and positive but she really can’t help it in this situation.

“Okay, and by the way. Dad told me about the ice thing. Next time, dump a whole bucket on him” MJ stares at Layla’s retreating figure in confusion. That kid is one big puzzle.

-

Michelle looks at the top of her phone to see the time. 1:50.

Just enough time to call Peter. She hits the blue call button and hovers the phone near her ear before pressing it straight against her ear. She winces because the phones cld from being next to her water bottle in her bag.

Unlike every other time, Peter answers straight away.

“Hey babe?” he sounds scared almost to call her babe.

“Can’t call me that yet. Not until our fourth date. '' She hears a laugh in the background and some crunches. Michelle automatically squints her eyes.

“So what’s up, is ever-”

“Who are you with?” she asks before he can finish his sentence

“Uh...I am with NED! Brooooo” Michelle has to hold the phone away from her ear as Peter yells. When she returns the phone back to its original spot, she hears Peter sigh.

“Hold on MJ” There’s a thump and she assumes that he just threw her, well the phone somewhere. 

“Ned. how could you drop it. We only had like 98 pieces to go” MJ doesn’t have to think hard to figure out that Ned and Peter are building something with lego. 

“What nerds” she mutters.

“Heard that! You’re on speaker!” MJ laughs when Peter calls her out.

"Okay, take me off speaker though cause I need to talk to you" She hears Ned squeak and Peter telling him to shut up. 

"I didn't say anything dude" Ned says and then everything goes more muffled. She doesn't even want to think about what Ned was doing. 

"Sorry, what did you need to talk about?" Peter asks MJ. 

"Oh, Layla wanted to know if I could take her to go see Will" she tells him. 

"Oh! You don't have to do that" he tells her kindly. 

"No it's fine, really. You could tag along if you want" 

"That would be cool. When are you going?" 

"Probably on Saturday" MJ tells Peter. 

"Oh Ok, I'll come" She hears another snicker, probably from Ned, then another thump this time louder.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. I won't be offended" and it's true, she won't be offended if he doesn't come. 

"No, I want to. Plus it'll give me a chance to get to know you a little better, you know since Layla and Will will be busy talking to each other" Peter explains lightly. 

"Okay then, I'll pick you guys up at 12 on Saturday" 

"It's a date" Peter exclaims and she shakes her head. 

"No, it's not"

"you know what I mean" 

"Yeah okay, text me your address. I've got to go know, the bells about to ring."

"Okay. Bye!" then he hangs up. About a minute later she gets a text from Peter telling her his address plus a little smiley face. 

-

It's now Friday and Michelle is tired. So, so tired. It's like the universe is against her this week. First, she was driving and then this one dickhead just rammed into her from behind. Now she has a massive dent in the back left corner of her beloved car. Second, MJ was trying to get from the staffroom to her class before the bell rang because she had a meeting that held her back half an hour. Anyway, as if that wasn't bad enough, she's walking to class and there was  _ 'conveniently' _ a banana peel on the ground. She thought that shit was only in movies. 

And much more happened that just made her week a living hell. So when she woke up this morning to find Betty up and cooking breakfast for both of them, she thought this had to be a dream. 

"Morning Michelle" Betty seemed too happy. Way too happy. 

"Morning Betty, what ya doing?" MJ asks cautiously as she sits down on their bench stool. 

"Cooking breakfast, do you want maple syrup on your French toast?" she nods her head. Betty never cooks. Like never. The only time she cooked was that one time when she needed a favour from MJ-  _ oh that little bitch _ . 

"What do you want Betty" MJ knew it was too good to be true. She knew she should've have just stayed in bed and called in sick for work. Now MJ has to deal with whatever Betty wants. 

"How do you know I want something?" Betty asks innocently. 

"Betty" Michelle gives Betty a glare. 

"Okay, fine" Betty lets out an overly exaggerated sigh, "Can you maybe leave the house this evening so that Ned and I can have some alone time". 

"Are you serious? You want me to leave my own home so you can have sex with your boyfriend…. Betty, I'm literally away for like 7 hours and you work at home so why can't you have sex then?" Michelle asks because this is just another thing the universe is doing to ruin her life. 

"Because Ned has work today and I have to run into the office at 12 to drop of my latest report" Michelle scoffs. 

"I still can't believe you waited til 2 am just to get an interview with spiderman" She shakes her head. 

"So will you?" 

"Yeah, okay. I'm pretty sure I can get Peter to hang out with me while you have sex" she mutters before eating her French toast and turning on her [hone to check her notices. Michelle groans when she realises that she forgot to charge her phone. 

_ Great, a phone that's on 28%, that will last me forever _ . 

-

“Okay, I just have to go and talk to Ms Jones for a se-”

“You don’t have to call her that. I know you two are dating” Layla says as Peter kisses her head then gets up.

“Okay, I just have to go talk to MJ for a second” Michelle quickly turns back to her whiteboard, pretending like she wasn’t just listening in on Peter and Layla's conversation.

“Hey MJ” Peter rests a light hand on her shoulder for a few seconds before pulling it away and resting it on her arm.

“Hey” 

“I know you heard our conversation” He states and she shrinks.

“Are you mad?” she asks and Peter laughs, rubs her arm gently then pulls his hand away for good.

“No, anyway...I was thinking that we should go on a proper date. Like one just by ourselves”

“Yeah, sounds good. When?” 

“Well does, I don’t know, five thirty sound good to you?” He asks her sweetly.

“Yup, I needed to get out of the house anyway, Betty and Ned need some alone time” she rolls her eyes.

“Yeah I know, Ned asked me to take you out today. Said something about Betty saying something about you never leaving unless it’s for work or me” Peter gives her a cheeky smile and she just looks straight ahead at her math equations she’s writing up.

“MJ….” Peter pokes her arm when she doesn’t reply.

“You are literally a child” Michelle tells him and he laughs his goddamn ass off. It gets so bad that arriving parents are staring at them and Layla looks like she wants to jump in a whole. MJ takes them into her office, away from the peering eyes.

“Why are you laughing so hard, it wasn’t even that funny” Peter fucking Parker just waves her off.

“Inside joke between Ned and I” Michelle folds her arms and blocks the office door with her body incase he tries to escape because she knows Peter a little bit better now and she knows he will run if he doesn’t want to answer a question.

“Are you and Ned like best friends now or something?” MJ asks Peter.

“Uh yeah, we like literally all of the same stuff and we just understand each other” she raises her eyebrows suggestively. Peter immediately starts shaking his head and blushes hard.

“No, nononononono. Definitely just platonic”

“Okay, if you insist”

“I insist” his phone chooses that moment to ring and Peter looks down with furrowed eyebrows and tight lips. He turns his phone off, silencing the rings.

“I’ve got to go but, five thirty, tonight. I’ll pick you up” she nods her head and then he’s gone in a flash. Michelle guesses it’s some emergency at the hospital. Actually, now that she thinks about it, whenever Peter gets a call most of the time he’ll say goodbye and rush off in a hurry. She has always assumed that it was because he works in a hospital for Tony Stark but maybe there’s more to it. Like, MJ doesn’t think that he’d get called in as much as he does.

Eh, she’s probably just reading into it too much.

-

“What do you think? Is it too much lace?” Betty asks Michelle standing in her see through red lace lingerie. Michelle looks at her, they didn’t really care about that sought of stuff. They’ve seen each other naked plenty of times.

“Mmm” Michelle tilts her head to the side, “Wear the pink and black one, the lace and shape looks better on you” she tells Betty who nods and changes into the pink and black set.

“So, have you fucked Peter yet?” Betty asks before pulling her jumper over her body, covering up her lingerie.

“Nope, I actually want this relationship to work so we’re taking it slow” MJ applies a small amount of gloss to her lips.

“Ooooo, Michelle. You haven’t wanted a serious relationship since Harry” 

“I know, but Peter’s different...he actually wants me” she mutters lamely. Everyone she’s tried to have a relationship with has only wanted her for the sex. It’s not like that’s a bad thing, it just kind of hurts that no one actually wants to get to know her properly.

“MJ, plenty of people would want you if you just opened up a little more and not be so much of a stuck up bitch” Betty lays a comforting hand on MJs shoulder.

MJ chuckles, “thanks for the advice”. MJ knows Betty was partly joking and partly telling the truth. The doorbell rings.

“You’re welcome now get out” Michelle shakes her head at the ruined moment and goes to the door.

“Hey, Ned...be careful, she looks amazing in lace” she smirks at Ned’s face then goes down to the carpark to wait for Peter.

She spots Peters car pulling in next to where she was standing. MJ opens the door and gets in then Peter drives off.

“Betty kick you out early?” he chuckles.

“Yeah, Ned’s gonna have a fun time...Betty looks so hot in her lingerie” she hears a choking sound coming from Peter.

“You saw her in her lingerie?”

“Yes, well actually I bought it for me but the bra had too many straps” again, she hears another choking sound.

“You good there?” Peter nods his head so fast she thinks it’ll fall off.

-

“Peter, I’m not going up there” Peter was trying to get MJ to go up on this buildings roof. They were about one flight below the rooftop. She was terrified of heights. 

“Come on MJ, I’m not going to do anything” she tsks.

“I know, but heights freak me out” She’s gripping the rails so hard that her knuckles turn white.

“I promise it’s safe, just trust me” he whispers as he takes her hands into his.

“Okay, Okay” they slowly make their way up.

“Wow…”Michelle says when she looks at the view plus the picnic Peter set up for them.

“Lets eat”

-

“You know, I used to want to be an astronaut” Michelle tells Peter. They were lying down on the blankets, looking up at the stars that were just now showing lightly. 

“Really? I’ve always wanted to be a doctor...I like to help people” Michelle doesn't really listen to what he's saying because a thought popped into her head. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Peter smirks at her.

“You just did”

“Shut up you know what I mean” she gently pushes his shoulder.

“Would you ever have another kid?” she asks him quietly before silence blankets over them. 

"I mean, yeah,'' Peter starts, "I've never really thought about it… I'm not sure. Having another baby would be amazing but I'm not sure how Layla would feel about it" He rolls over onto his side and lays an arm over her stomach. 

"Why do you ask?" Peter tucks away a piece of hair that she's been trying to blow out of her face for ages. 

"Because, if I'm going to have a future with somebody, I would want them to want to have kids too" Michelle turns her head to look at Peter only to receive puppy dog eyes. 

"Awwwww, you want a future with me. I'm touched MJ" she frowns slightly. Maybe he wasn't as serious about this relationship as she was. 

"I'm serious Peter. I want kids of my own and if you don't then…" she leaves her sentence hanging in the air. 

"I want kids MJ but right now, I just want to focus on you…And Layla" Michelle sits up and scoffs. 

"You don't get it do you? Harry fucked me up…I thought I would have a baby at 25, now I'm 26, nearly 27. I'm a teacher and everytime a parent drops off their kid it's a constant reminder that I don't have anybody that I can't have a baby."

"Mich-"

"I want us to work Peter because you're different than other guys. But you already have Layla… What am I going to do if you don't want another child?" She looks at him as he sits up and wraps his arms around her tightly. 

"I've always wanted more than one baby MJ, but we've only been on 3 dates and there are certain things in my life that make it difficult to have a kid, let alone two."

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to not have kids" 

"S'okay" Peter whispers into her hair, rocking them back and forth. They sit there for another hour. 

"Let's go, it's getting dark and I want to take you to one more place before it gets too cold" Peter sits up while pulling her up as well. MJ didn't know he could do that.

"Aren't you gonna pick that up?" MJ points to the blanket they were lying on.

"I don't have to, I Stole Neds blankets and he gave me a one on one on his sex life so this is revenge" Michelle laughs and grabs his hand but stays right where she is. 

"Lead the way" 

"Okay" 

-

"I'm telling you, this shop has the best milkshakes ever" Peter says eagerly as they enter a small but cute cafe. 

"Okay, I believe you" Michelle was still a little bit iffy about their conversation they had on the rooftop. Peter, though, was acting like nothing ever happened.

"Can we please have one vanilla and banana milkshake with cream and gummy bears… And one double chocolate coffee milkshake… with cream" the cashier, who MJ has to admit, is pretty cute. Obviously she's not into him but she knows Liz would be. Oh man! Liz was back today. She totally forgot. She'll have to catch up with her sometime this week. 

"Thanks, let's go sit down" Peter says to MJ as he guides her over to a small booth in the corner. Michelle looks around noticing there isn't that many people in the shop. She has two theories, either the shop isn't as good as Peter exclaims or no one comes here because it's in a really weird location. It was right next to a butcher shop and a workshop. So it's not the most quiet cafe. 

"Here you are, two milkshakes, one vanilla and banana with gummy bears and cream and one double chocolate coffee with cream" The waiter places the milkshakes on the table. 

"Thanks" Peter and Michelle say simultaneously. 

"So which one is mine?" Peter pushes the coffee and chocolate one towards her. Which was the one she wanted. 

"So are we still on for tomorrow-" 

"Oh my god" MJs eyes widen with excitement as she sees who enters the shop. She gets up and runs to the person with Peter quickly in tow. 

"Liz! It's so good to see" Liz and MJ hug each other tightly for a long time. 

"Good to see you too MJ" Liz replies pulling back from the hug. 

"why didn't you text me? I thought you were just tired from your flight" 

"Well I texted Betty and she said she was busy then told me you were on a date, which I didn't believe until now… I'm Liz" Liz sticks her hand out in front of Peter who shakes it. 

"Peter" He smiles. 

"So what are you doing here all by yourself at 6 54?" Michelle asks Liz while telling Peter to go sit down. He listens and sits back down at their booth. 

"I was at a party then three was this huge fight and I didn't want to get involved with the police so I came here because my friend said it's the best milkshake cage ever" huh, so people do come here. 

"Wow, I would ask you to join us but this is actually our first date by ourselves" Michelle tells Liz who looks a bit drunk. 

"Oh yeah. I wouldn't want to mess up your game. He's hot" Liz says under her breath, just for MJ to hear, while fanning herself dramatically. 

"Well I guess I'll see you whenever I'm free" Liz nods her head and goes to order. Michelle didn't want to pay attention to the way Liz was eyeing Peter. Of course she knew Liz would never take Peter from her purposely but she knew that if Liz got the chance, she would.. 

"Hey, what were you talking about?" MJ notices Peters milkshake is finished. Again, she did not know he could do that. 

"Nothing, just about when we would catch up" she tells him. 

"Okay. Now where we're we, oh yeah! So are we still in for tomorrow?" 

"Yup, I'll pick you guys up at 12"

"Sweet" then Peter talked her eat off while she finished her milkshake. 

-

"I uh, I had fun tonight" Peter said while rocking back on his heels multiple times.

"Me too" Michelle had her back against her door. Betty had texted her saying that her Ned were done and it was safe to come over. 

"Can I… Can I kiss you?" she tilts her head to the side. She would really love to kiss Peter but she was going to stick to her rule of no kissing or pet names until date four. 

"No, it's not date four yet… But I will allow a kiss on my face anywhere but my lips" she smirks at Peters excited eyes and slight lip twitch. 

He leans in and peppers her face with kisses, staying clear of her lips. 

"Okay, okay. That's enough" she laughs when he does one final kiss on her nose. 

"I'll see you tomorrow at 12" She nods her head then enters apartment. MJ sighs while leaning against the closed door then she sprints to her room. 

She opens her laptop and resume her watching of Love Island. She's watched 2 seasons straight so far and plans on continuing until she's seen every signal episode. MJ didn't want anyone knowing she watched it because it's not exactly the most diverse show but it was just so good. 

You could say it was her guilty pleasure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost split this one in half. I don't have time to write chapter 8 right now so it'll probably be up in a week or so.


	8. Doctor Visits and Lunch: part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to split this chapter in half because, 1, it's very long and 2, I don't like to keep people waiting.

MJ rubs her eyes as the sun hits her face.  _ Man, why did I leave my curtains open. _

She yawns and checks her old alarm clock only to see that it had somehow broken itself even more. Now there was not only 1 number missing but 2. She really needs to invest in a better alarm clock.

Anyway, Michelle has gotta get up and ready for the day. She hauls her legs out of bed and forces her body to move to her bathroom. MJ brushes her teeth then tries to brush her hair out but it doesn’t work so she just throws it up in a messy bun. She moisturisers her legs and face then goes back to her room to change.

Michelle doesn’t know if she should wear something nice or wear what she usually wears outside of school, which is sweat pants and a baggy top or jersey. She goes for the latter because if Peter doesn’t like her like this then at least she’ll know he’s not who she thinks he was. Or something like that.

“Hey MJ!” Michelle jumps and shrieks, which she will not admit later, when Betty scares her.

“Betty!? Why!?” she demands because Betty is laughing her ass off while Michelle is trying to calm her beating heart.

“Because...because I’ve been trying to scare you for ages but you always turn around at the wrong time” the blonde girl explains.

“Don’t do that” Michelle scolds though it probably doesn’t sound very scolding because her heart’s still beating and her breath is uneven.

“Yeah, yeah...so how was your night?” Betty smirks and Michelle honestly doesn’t know why she’s even friends with her.

“How are you not tired in the morning” Michelle hopes for a change of subject. It’s not like she’s embarrassed about Peter but that was her and Peters night, it was special and she wants to keep it between them.

“It’s 10 am Michelle and don’t try and change the subject” Betty tells her, following MJ out of her room and into the kitchen.

“My night with Peter was nice” She pours her milk-  _ “that’s so weird MJ”, “You’re weird”  _ -into her bowl then her cereal. 

“That’s it. Nice. nothing exciting happened?” she asks Michelle.

“Nope but I enjoyed our date” 

“Not even a kiss?” Michelle shakes her head. She doesn’t want to rush things too fast but she feels like her conversation with Peter was maybe a bit too soon. At the same time though, she feels like it was important and necessary because she’s getting older and if she wastes 3 years on Peter only to find out he doesn’t want anymore kids then, it’s pointless. No matter how much she might like him. 

“Wow, you work slow” Michelle fake smiles at Betty as she eats her own bowl of cereal that MJ kindly poured for her.

"Anyway, how was your night with Ned?" she was going to add, ' _ is he good?'  _ but that wouldn't have been weird. 

"Good, it was awkward but I'm glad we did it" she smiled but it doesn't quite reach her eyes which makes Michelle think something bad happened but she doesn't push Betty. 

"Well that's nice for you, I have to go ge-" MJs phone interrupts her with a blaring ringtone. She really needs to turn that down.

"Can you rinse my dishes for me please?" Michelle asks but doesn't wait for a reply as she rushes to her room and puts her phone on charge then answers it. 

"Hello?" she answers because she actually didn't check who it was. 

"Hey" she freezes at that voice. Michelle hasn't heard  _ that _ voice in ages and she doesn't want to hear it now. 

"What do you want Harry?" she grumbles out. MJ did think about hanging up but she knew he would keep calling. 

"You" he had a rough voice and there was music playing so MJ guessed her was in the bathroom of a pub or something alike. 

"I'm dating someone" she makes sure she says it loud and clear so his drunken state can get the message. 

"I don't care, I want you" his words are barley slurred which tells Michelle that Harry isn't even drunk. He's just tipsy. 

She rolls her eyes as she responds to his statement with, "I've moved on Harry, you should too".

"I did move on but when I saw you with that loser it made me so angry. I mean, I knew you saw me, why didn't you come to me instead of staying with that guy?" Michelle leaves her phone on speaker on her bedside table so it can charge as she attempts to tame her hair again while waiting for Harry to be finishes. 

"That  _ Guy _ is the person I'm dating and for the first time in 3 years, I actually want a relationship with him nott just a one night stand".

"You're gonna regret not choosing me Michelle" MJ scoffs. 

"You're the one who decided to dump me because I wasn't good at sex" then she stretches over and silences any comments Harry was making by hanging up on him. 

She sighs and looks at the time written on her phone. 

  1. An hour to get ready. Just enough time. 

-

Michelle looks down at her phone then back up the road. Down at her phone then up at the road. Phone, road. Phone, road. 

That's how she figured her way out to Peter's house who, by the way, gave very poor instructions for. 

_ Turn left then right and it's the big white one _ . 

Like, when does she turn left and when does she turn right. And on top of that, all she sees are white house. Big white houses. 

Peter gave MJ his address but Peter being Peter didn't give what house number it was because he forgot. You think a doctor would have a good memory. So now here she was, driving around the same block multiple times because she doesn't know which house is Peters. 

She gives up and parks the car then calls him. He picks up straight away. 

"Turn right then left and it's the big white one? Are you serious? I have been driving around the same block for 10 minutes trying to figure out which house is yours" she states and she's getting a bit angry now because of her phone call with Harry, it just made her angry that she couldn't control the whole thing. She's also angry because,  _ the big white one,  _ who- why- how is someone so stupid and idotice but kind at th-

"It's the big white one" he states. Peter says it like he's genuinely confused that she can't find his house. 

"Are you- you know what? Hold on for a second" MJ presses the end call button before Peter can even protest. Then she takes a photo of all the houses she's next to then sends them all to Peter. 

_ Oh, here I'll come stand outside _

_ Thank you _

MJ drives around again until she sees Peter standing outside his house and damn, he looks good with the sunlight hitting him just right. 

"Did you have breakfast today?" is the first question Peter asks when she walks up to him outside of his house. It's bigger than she thought it would be. I guess being a doctor for Stark really pays off.

"Yeah why?" Michelle chuckles. Peter always makes her laugh and feel better. He's like her own supply of pain relief. 

"You seem angrier than usual" he invites her inside and she takes her shoes off. 

"what do you mean angrier than usual? I'm never angry" Michelle states and Peter tells her she can sit on the bench stool. He passes her a mug of steaming tea. She raises her eyebrows. 

"I figured something other than coffee is good for you and you do tend to get a bit grumpy" he makes a slight scrunched up face and she pretends to be hurt. She knows she can get a bit grumpy is it's not a shock. 

"Whatever, I'm just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night"  _ total. Lie.  _ She got so much sleep. MJ was just so annoyed at Harry. How could he dump her for not being good at sex and then call her 3 years later saying he wants to get back together. This whole situation is just messed up. 

"Okay, well Layla is wrapping up a gift she got for Will" Michelle, again, raises her eyebrows. 

"What did she get him?" she blows her tea then Sips on it.

"She got him a journal and wrote a quote on every page. I had to tell her off because she was up til 10 pm writing quotes in her neatest handwriting" Peter chuckles while also sipping on his own mug of tea. 

"Wow, I didn't now an eight year old could put so much thought into a gift" MJ really was amazed by Layla's effort and thought. Then right there, Layla popped up out of nowhere. Well Michelle knew she came from the stairs but she didn't notice her. 

"Hey Ms Jones, hey dad" Peter laughs and a black and white dog jumps up on MJs legs. She knew beforehand that Peter had a dog. Layla mentioned him. 

"Hey oreo" she whispers as she pats him. 

"Hey kiddo. Oreo, down. Go play with your toys. " he greets Layla then tells Oreo off. 

"You don't have to call me Ms Jones outside of school" Michelle smiles at Layla as she grabs Peters cup of tea and drowns it. She doesn't even know how because MJ is only halfway and it's piping hot. 

"What do I call you then?" she asks then hands then empty mug back to Peter. His face is hilarious. 

"MJ, Michelle… I don't mind" she tells Layla who stands on the opposite side of the bench with Peter. Michelle's pretty sure she's standing on a platform that makes her higher. 

"Okay MJ, why do I have to call you Ms Jones in school?" Michelle shrugs and Layla giggles. Michelle doesn't think about Harry at all.

"Okay, you ready?" Peter asks Layla who nods her head then grabs her gift that she had rested by the door. 

"Do you want to take your car or mine?" Peter asks as they step outside and he locks the door. 

"Uh…" MJ looks at her car that still had a big dent in the back but she cleaned it and it smells nice. Then she looks at Peters car, which she knows is not clean because she's been in it. 

"We can take mine" Peter nods then walks towards her car while grabbing Layla on the way.

-

"It's left" Peter argues lightly. 

"I've been here multiple times, it's right" Michelle scoffs. 

"No, I've done this before. It's left then right" he points as if that will clear everything up. 

"It's right then left. I've done this before too, Peter. I know my way around" MJ says as she moves the button so she goes right. 

"You're gonna get us lost" Peter states though she can tell he's not upset, more amused is what he is. 

"I'm not… See! I got the coins now all I have to do is remember my way back" they were playing Super Mario Odyssey on Will's Nintendo switch that his parents got him. Layla and Will were just talking while she caught him up with homework that Michelle had given him. MJ liked the way Will's eyes lit up at the fact that Layla got him something and then his eyes widened even more when she told him about the quotes. Though she had to go back to playing otherwise she would die. 

"Whoops, I guess I got them muddled up" MJ side eyes Peter as he laughs. He's not sorry at all. 

"Hey can you guys give us some privacy before mom and dad get here?" even though Will's question was meant for both of them he only directed it to MJ. 

"You're kicking us out? How rude" Michelle tells him but gets up nonetheless. Plus she was getting hungry anyway, that cereal did not fill her up. 

"Okay, we'll be back in an hour then, by kiddo and Will" Peter says to the kids as the exit the room. 

"So where do you want to go?" 

"To the cafe downstairs, I'm hungry" 

"So you didn't have breakfast" Peter pushed the down button on the elevator as he talks. 

"I did but I only had coco pops and coco pops don't fill you up" Peter nods his head like he understands. They walk into the elevator and there's this old woman that keeps staring at MJ. It's creepy. 

"Let's get you something to eat" Michelle smiles as the doors open. 

-

Michelle laughs. 

"I'm not joking, We were building the lego death star and then Ned was playing tug with Oreo while I was talking to you and then Oreo knocks the whole thing over because Ned tried to throw the toy so it landed on me."

"Did it?" Michelle questions, amused. 

"Yes! But Oreo just ran straight instead of trying to avoid it so not only did the death star that was almost finished get destroyed, but I got tackled by the dog. Though It only landed on leg so I managed to slip out" Michelle shakes her head. 

"You guys are idiots" she munches on some fries that Peter convinced her to get because-  _ "I love curly fries MJ", "Aren't you gonna be one of those people who asks to pay?", "Well, I would but my wallet is in my jacket that I left in Will's room", "you owe me", "you owe me for paying for all our dates", "that's different, you offered, I didn't", "whatever, I'll pay you back".  _

"Hey! You're a teacher you're meant to be nice and encouraging" 

"I am, doesn't mean I won't point it out though" MJ shrugs as Peter laughs at she can't help but smile slightly. 

"Does this count as a date?" Peter questions out of the blue. In all the time her and Peter have spent together, that was the thing she noticed the most. He was always so surprising but predictable at the same time. He wouldn't be afraid to say/ask something but he knows when the time is bad. 

"No, we're at a hospital with Will and Layla. And I don't know about you but kids don't usually come on dates" She reasons, snatching up the fry that Peter was about to get.

"Well, they aren't here right now" he looks around to prove his very obvious point. 

"You know what I mean" MJ sighs. 

"This should count as a date" Peter states while sitting up very straight like he had discovered something no one else has. 

"And Why's that?" she leans back and folds her arms. 

"Because then I can kiss you" 

"Oh, I see now. Well I'll think about it" Michelle honestly just held the 'fourth date' rule so the relationship wouldn't go faster than it should but she kind of ruined that by asking if he wants more kids. She would've kissed Peter after their date but he kept whining about it and it was funny. 

"That's good enough for me right now" He seems content with her answer so she suggests they go back up to get the kids. 

-

"We're back! And we brought curly fries" MJ gave a glare in Peters direction as he hands the fries to the very excited children. 

" _ I  _ brought the fries" she explains to the kids who she's pretty sure isn't even listening. MJ then goes to sit down on the couch they were previously on with Peter joining her. 

"Yeah, yeah. Same thing" it's not the same thing but she leaves it. 

"So, what have you two been up to?" ” Michelle questions the two kids. They have stuffed their faces with curly fries so their answer comes out like-

"hmrok" but MJs pretty sure they mean homework. Which is good.. 

"Good" just then Michelle gets a text from Liz and Betty. 

Liz:  _ We're going out for lunch, wanna come?  _

Betty:  _ Yeah, if you aren't too busy with Peter.  _

Liz:  _ Ooooo the really cute one? _

MJ: _ yup, and I'll come. _

Betty:  _ okay well hurry up because I'm hungry.  _

MJ:  _ 🙄 okay _

  
  


"Well, are you kids done? because I've got some work to do" MJ asks nicely. They both respond with a yes and then go to do a handshake which she has never seen before. 

"Great" MJ stands up and Peter hands her her bag. 

"Bye Will" MJ does a very rare MJ thing and kisses Will's forehead. Sue her.

"Bye MJ?" Michelle nods her head at the nickname and Will pumps his fists in the air. 

"I'll see you later Will" Layla shouts as she exits the room. Peter says goodbye and nods his head to Will.

"I'll come back later" Michelle tells Will. 

"Okay" then she leaves to catch up with Peter and Layla. 

-

"Do you wanna stay for lunch?" Peter asks. She was kind of hungry cause all they had was curly fries. But she was going out with Liz and Betty. 

"I would love to but Liz and Betty wants to hang out for lunch" She smiles sweetly at Peter and he does the same. 

"I understand. Tell them I said ``hi" Michelle nods her head but doesn't move from her spot in the doorway. 

"Hey MJ?" Peter whispers. Michelle looks up, eyebrows raised. 

"Can I kiss you?" he asks softly and she takes a while to answer, eventually nodding her head. 

They both leaned in slowly and it's awkward. MJ could feel the awkward tension and this is not how she wanted her first kiss with Peter to be. She wanted it to be private and special not out in the open with Layla and Oreo off in the distance somewhere. 

They pull back before their lips can touch. Looks like the both had the same idea. 

"too awkward" 

"Yup" Peter agrees. 

"Let's just wait for the right time" MJ nods her head in agreement. 

"I'll uh, I'll see you later?" 

"Yes, bye" then Layla appears by Peter and waves to MJ as she gets in her car and drives off.

Time for lunch. 


	9. Part 2 of chapter 8

Michelle walked into the small cafe with a tight smile on her face. She got a text from Harry while leaving Peters house;  _ Sry abt the call, I was drunk and stupid _ . MJ didn’t know how to feel about that. Wasn’t the saying, “a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts”. Maybe Harry never really got over her which is odd, to say, because he was the one to break up with her. This whole thing was confusing to her and right now she needed a break from boys. Although they will somehow weave their way into the conversation.

“Hey, what’s up?” Michelle casually slide into the booth next to Betty with Liz opposite them. Liz and Betty both smile at her, knowing that Michelle just acts like that. It’s probably one of the reasons they’re such good friends. They just understand each other.

“Hey MJ” They both respond enthusiastically.

“Did I miss anything important?” Michelle questions the two girls with a cocked eyebrow.

“Nope-”

“Betty and Ned, I think it was, broke up” Liz interrupts Betty without a stutter.

“What? You said you were really glad you did it. This morning, when did you break up?” She honestly can’t believe they broke up, things looked like they were going so well and Peter and Ned had even bonded.

“It happened last night. After we had sex we both agreed that we rushed things so we’r a taking a break” Betty put quotation marks around the word ‘break’.

“What do you mean break?” MJ asks but Liz just sat there on her phone which meant she already knew.

“Well, we are still seeing each other but we just won’t rush things...kind of like you and Peter. I’m doing the whole fourth date rule thingy and it’s going pretty well” Before MJ could get a word in about Betty stealing her rule, Liz interrupted again.

“Is Peter the cute guy you were with the other day?” Michelle would like to keep some of her dignity so she forces herself not blush when she thinks about how cute Peter is.

“Yup” she answers simply.

“You should invite him out to the club with us so I can officially meet him. You can come too, Betty and the Ned guy” Liz seemed more interested in Peter than she did with Ned and that worried MJ. Of course Liz would never steal Peter from her while they were still dating but if she got the chance, she’d probably fall for him. Which is totally fine with MJ if it is under the right circumstances. Like, for example, If Michelle and Pete broke up and Liz came to Michelle before going for Peter.

“Okay, when?” her and Betty both ask at the same time.

“Mmm, Is Tuesday good for you?” Michelle thinks for a moment,ready to say no, then she remembers it’s labour day on Tuesday so she can come.

“Yup” then Betty and Liz start to discuss something about Venice and Michelle listens but zones out every now and then. And before she knows it, Betty and Liz are getting up.

“What’s the time?” Michelle looks down at her phone and reads 5:17.

“5:17” she answers Betty questions.

“Okay do have somewhere to stay Liz?” Betty asks politely and Liz nods her head.

“I’ll see you guys on Tuesday. At 7?” Michelle and Betty nod their head.

“Bye!” Liz waves like she’s just had 6 cups of coffee; Michelle thinks she did but Betty just says it’s her over excited personality.

When they arrive home, They both go their separate ways.

“I’ll be in my room if you need me” MJ calls out as she enters her room.

“Okay, I’m just going to go...you know, do work” Michelle rolls her eyes as she closes her door to do actual work; not like Betty.

-

Michelle sighs, it’s 8: 30 pm and she’s had another 2 cups of coffee on top of the 2 she had at the cafe. She just really needs to stay awake for at least another 3 hours. She's working on some dumb thing that Mary had her do. Once a year, one teacher is nominated to compete in a writing competition. This year is her year. MJ tried, really tried to push it onto someone else but it didn't work and now she's here, writing a stupid story based on Mary's stupid storyline. 

Michelle downs the last of her 4th cup of coffee. She slides off her bed and arches her back until she hears and feels four cracks going down her spine. She makes her say to the kitchen, doing her routine of making her 'special' coffee. It was really just an expensive brand of coffee and she made sure Betty knew it was hers. 

MJ stirs until the coffee grains are dissolved within the steaming water. She pours the milk in, watching as the dark brown liquid turns about 3 shades lighter. 

Making her way back to her room while trying not to spill a to the brim mug of coffee is really hard, so MJ is only concentrating on her mug. Which is exactly why she jumps when her phone starts to blast out her ringtone in a fairly quiet room. 

"Fuck" she curses as she goes puts the phone ok speaker and then wiping up the coffee. MJ is glad that the only form of carpet she has in her room is her pathetic rug under her bed. 

"hello?" she says probably a tad too late but can you blame her? 

"Hey MJ" Michelle rolls her eyes at Peters panicked tone. He often uses his panicked voice when it isn't necessary. 

"Hey Peter. What do you need?" she asks as she shuts her laptop, giving Peter her undivided attention. 

"So, um, Layla wouldn't get out of bed for dinner, which is fine, you know. But then she still won't get up and she's just staring at the ceiling so I don't know what to do. Gwen was always better at this stuff so I was like, MJ! She'll know what to do or at least you'll know something about this situation because you're a girl… And Layla's a girl." Peter finishes his speech with a sigh. 

"Okay? What do you want me to do about it?" she asks. 

"Come over? Talk to her. I don't know I just can't do this because I don't understand" Peter sounds like he's on the verge of tears but MJ knows it's probably because he's had a stressful day. 

"Okay, I'll be there in 20" she hangs up before she can hear his 'thank yous'. 

"Betty! I'm going to Peter's house!" Michelle yells out as she grabs her coat. 

"Why!?" MJ rolls her eyes as Betty doesn't come out but instead continues to shout; probably annoying the neighbors. 

"Because!" then she leaves, making her way down to the carpark. She used to just take the train or bus but that quickly stopped when she got mugged just a little bit too hard. She will never forget the day her favourite pepper spray keychain was stolen. 

-

"Oh thank you so much for coming- you look very tired." Peter says as he leads her upstairs. It's currently 9:13 and MJ is  _ very, Very,  _ tired. Those cups of coffee just kind of kept her eyes open but she feels drained.

"I am, been trying to stay awake so I could finish something." they stop outside what she assumes is Layla's door. 

"You should've told me. I wouldn't have made you-"

"It's fine Peter. Really." he shakes his head a little and MJ has to admit, he looks adorable. His brown curls are a mess and his eyes are wide. Then she takes note of his weird choice of pajamas; hello kitty paints and a 'I survived my trip to New York' shirt. She decided she won't question his pajamas. That can come later on. 

MJ softly knocks on the door and she honestly doesn't know how Layla can still be awake. 

"Go away dad" it's slightly muffled but Michelle still heard it. 

"Actually it's MJ" it goes silent and Michelle flicks her eyes to Peter, who is fiddling with his fingers. 

"Come in" Michelle enters and shuts the door behind her. She takes note of the plain way Layla's room is decorated. It's pretty but very open. 

"Hey" Michelle greets as she sits on Layla's bed. Layla has tucked herself in already. 

"Hi" 

"You dad told me you refused to get out of bed. What's up?" Layla tilts her head and MJ notices that she looks so much like Peter without her glasses on and her hair out. 

"I don't wanna talk about it" Michelle sighs. 

"Layla, I drove all the way out here for you, in traffic, just so I could talk to you." she raises her eyebrows and Layla seems to get the message. 

"Okay, I think… that I might have a tiny crush on Will. Just tiny" Michelle drops her jaw. Not from surprise but from slight annoyance. 

"That's why you won't get out of bed? Layla, It's completely normal to have a crush on someone. It'll most likely come and go. Probably even change person. This is no reason to worry your dad so much." Michelle tucks Layla in further. 

"I know but he's never been great at these talks. Always stammering and blushing." she giggles as she says that and Michelle can't help but laugh too. 

"Now get some rest. I'll see you later" Layla nods her head and just as MJ is about to get up, Layla yells, "Wait!". 

"Yeah?" Michelle furrows her eyebrows. 

"Can you… Can you rub my head. Mum used to do it when I couldn't fall asleep" Michelle's throat goes dry but she nods her head and sits back down. Then she gently runs Layla's forehead and watches as she falls asleep. When she's asleep, MJ sneaks out and goes downstairs to find Peter. 

He's sitting on the couch, watching TV but MJ can tell he's not focused. She plops down next to him and he barely turns his head. 

"She's fine" Michelle kicks her feet up into Peter's lap and moves her head so that it rests on the other arm of the couch. Peters hands go to her ankles. 

"I know I just…I wish I could be the one that she lets in. I'm glad it's you that she trusts but I don't know. Just hurts a little" he shrugs and Michelle starts to doze off. She really needs to think about what coffee to buy next. This one just won't keep her awake. 

"She said that you're always awkward when you talk about that sort of stuff with her" Michelle mumbles. 

"I'm always awkward- wait, what sort of  _ stuff _ did you talk about" Michelle shrugs and smirks just before she lets the darkness take control. She knows it will make Peter annoyed but right before sleep fully captures her, she can feel Peter gently pick her up. Then she falls asleep. 

_ I should really invest in some new coffee _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I'm sooo excited because next chapter is in Peters POV.   
Anyways, have a good day or night or evening or afternoon.


	10. Dancing Before the Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took really long to update and I'm sorry but school takes up a lot more time than you think.... Plus I have a habit of procrastinating. Lol.

Peter looks down at Michelle's sleeping state. No matter how she was, she was beautiful. MJ made Peter feel alive. He once felt that with Gwen but it never was as strong as this. Michelle was like his kryptonite. Or his own personal supply of drugs. She was a toxic person all around. Everything about her was amazing and/or terrifying. Peter loved it. Loved how different she was. 

He gently moves her feet off his lap then stands up. He places one arm under knees and the other behind her back, securing her against his chest. He carefully carries her upstairs to his room and sets her on the bed. 

"Peter ...?" Michelle mumbles as he tried to get her under the covers.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep" Peter sees her nod her head and drift off again. He finally manages to get her under the covers. 

"Night MJ" he whispers as he presses a kiss to her forehead. He goes to his drawers and sets some sweatpants and a jumper on the bedside table. 

Peter sighs as he gets the extra pillow from the closet. He then grabs the throw at the end of the bed and makes his way back down stairs. 

Normally, Peter hated sleeping on a couch but MJ needed the rest and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by sleeping in the same bed as her. 

Michelle was so different. Unique in a good way. But Peter doesn't know how she's going to take it when he tells her the truth about spiderman. The truth as to why having another kid would be near impossible. Well not impossible but it would make a really hard decision for Peter. Give up spiderman for a few months or stay spiderman but risk missing something important in the pregnancy and then having MJ get really upset. He's just not sure if he can Make that choice again. He kept being spiderman while Gwen was pregnant and a few years later she had left him because of that. 

He doesn't want him to go through that and he doesn't want Michelle to think of herself as a second choice. 

-

Peter groans as he feels tiny hands slapping his arm gently. He opens one eye to see Layla standing there grinning. 

"Hey baby, is it morning already?" he wills himself to sit up and gives Layla a hug. 

"Yup but why are you on the couch and Michelle is in bed?" she asks with puppy eyes. She always has puppy eyes and she uses them too.

"Because Michelle needed some rest and I didn't want her sleeping on the couch" he gets up and starts breakfast, which is French toast and bacon. While the French toast it cooking, Peter goes over to help Layla pack up his mess. 

"Is MJ going to be my new mom?" Layla questions quietly. 

Peter is speechless for a few seconds before he finds his voice again. 

"No one can replace your mother. Even though she left doesn't mean she's not your mother. With that being said, I don't know what's going to happen with MJ and I all I know is that she could be a big part of our lives" yeah that seemed like the right answer. 

"Okay" 

"I know it might be hard to acce- wait? Okay? That's it?" Peter had to double take. He thought Layla would have a difficult time accepting the fact the Gwen was really, Truly, out of their lives. Sure she would still send birthday and Christmas cards but other than that, they were probably never gonna see her again. 

"I don't see what the big problem is dad, I like MJ and I hate being an only child so I think-" 

"Wow, slow down there, there won't be any babies this soon" Layla giggles and points to the kitchen. Peter turns and it takes a while for him to register the fucking French toast is smoking. 

"shit!" he rushes over and deflates when he sees the burnt toast. Peter sighs and chucks the toast in the bin. Unfortunately, this isn't the first time this has happened. It wasn't that Peter was a bad cook, his food was actually yum, but he's forgetful. 

"Hey" Peter turns after setting up another piece of French toast in the pan. 

"Morning" Peter smiles when he sees MJ standing there with her hair in a bun and the clothes he set out for her before he went to sleep. 

"morning" she responds and then sits down and leans her elbows on the bench. 

"Morning MJ!" 

"Morning Layla" MJ smiles and responds. 

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Peter points behind him at the pan with the French toast in it. 

MJ smirks and Peter doesn't know why. He hopes he hasn't done anything. He looks down at his shirt to make sure there isn't anything spilt on there. There's nothing, so why would she be smirking. 

His question gets answered when she says,"you mean the burnt stuff in the pan" one blink, then two and Peter can feel his own eyes go wide with panic. 

He quickly turns around and deflates, once again, because his French toast was burnt. He repeats the process of making a new one. 

"I promise I'm not a bad cook, I just get distracted easily" Peter turns to see MJ laughing and Layla watching TV. 

"I'm not!" he reasons and MJ just laughs harder. Peter can feel his own smile growing. 

"Hey, I never said you were" she holds her hands up in surrender. 

"Whatever, do you want breakfast or not?" Peter asks. 

"Sure, I would love some" MJ finally calms down and smiles at him. 

"As long as you don't get distracted" Peter tries not smile whiling pointing where the couch is. 

"Wow! That's low" Peter knows Michelle took it as a joke and he's glad she did but he really would've gotten distracted with her sitting there. Peter sees her sit down with Layla before going back to the frecnht toast. 

He manages to get most of them done before his phone rings. Instead of putting one in to cook, Peter just leaves the pan for now. 

"Breakfast is ready, you can help yourself I just have to take this" Peter answers the call without even looking at who it was. 

"Hello?" he walks to the couch where MJ, and Layla were previously sitting. 

"Hey Peter, I'm coming early because I've got a doctors appointment" May answers and it sounds like she's driving. 

"May! Are you driving while talking to me. That's very dangerous"

"Oh hush, I'm getting so old now so it won't matter if I happen to get into an accident" she jokes and Peter rolls his eyes. It would matter but that won't happen because May is surprisingly a safe driver. 

"Whatever, I'll see you soon then. Oh and by the way, MJ's here" 

"Oh yay! I'll be there in about 24 minutes, I just left the house" Peter nods then hangs up. He keeps forgetting people can't see him on the phone. 

"Hey, May just left the house, she'll be here soon" Peter goes back to the kitchen to tell Layla. 

"Why is she coming early?" Peter restarts the French toast cooking process. 

"She has a doctors appointment so she thought it would be good to come early" 

"Wait, I thought May lived in brooklyn?" Peter turns to MJ who is happily eating her breakfast next to Layla on the table. 

"Why would you think that?" Peter goes back to the pan because he doesn't want to have to throw away another piece of inedible stuff.

"Because you said you had to drive all the way to Brooklyn to pick up Layla" 

"Oh, yeah, no. May's boyfriend lives in Brooklyn, she goes there to visit him every now and then" Peter answers while putting the last bit of French toast on a plate for May. 

"Oh, make sense" Peter joins them at the table. 

"Why wouldn't it make sense?" he asks. 

"Because you never make sense dad" Layla answers for MJ. 

"It's true" Peter feings offence as he digs into his food with a pout. 

"Aw, its okay Pete. Thanks for breakfast by the way" Michelle gets up and goes to the sink. On her way passing Peter, she lays a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Your father never makes sense but at least he can cook well" MJ says to a giggling Layla as she leaves. 

Peter wonders if this is what it would feel like to have MJ a part of the family. If this is how their morning routine would go or if Layla and MJ would always act like that. He shakes his head because Him and MJ aren't that close. Not close enough to even be considering a family. Though, she seems quite insistent to know if Peter wants kids. Of course he wants kids but they've only known each other for a few months. 

"I'm going to go watch TV" Layla states, getting up from her spot at the table. 

"Oh no you don't" Peter quickly gets up and grabs her then places her down so she's facing the stairs. 

"You have to go pack your bag" 

"But dad! It's my favourite time of the show!" 

"Too bad, go pack your bag" Layla stomps off angrily. The first time she did this, Peter panicked because, well, he's Peter. 

"You don't have to do the dishes" Peter tells MJ as he spots that the dishes on the table have disappeared. 

"It's the least I can do. I mean, you let me sleep over, cook breakfast, and lend me some clothes." 

"Okay, fair enough" Peter lays his hands on her waist from behind. 

"But, it's only a few dishes and I don't mind doing them later" He turns her around so she's facing him. MJ smirks as she dries her hands on his shirt. 

"Aw, come in MJ. Now it feels weird" MJ barks out a laugh. 

"not funny" he may sound like a four year old but he hated when his clothes got wet. It felt all gross and it reminds him of when he used to sweat all the time. Perks of having superpowers; you don't sweat as often. 

"It'll be fine, stop being such a baby" Michelle pouts, mocking him. 

"Mmph" Peter pouts back at her and adds puppy eyes. It works as she stops pouting and smiles instead. 

"have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Peter asks as he lays his forehead on hers. 

"Mmm, you might have mentioned it a few times" MJ responds as he chuckles. Their so close. He can feel her breathing, hear her heartbeat. Every time he breathes in, he can smell the vanilla smell that soaks in her hair. 

"Can I kiss you?" She nods against him so he slowly leans in closer. Slowly so he can memorise the first touch of their lips. 

Their lips meet and they kiss for a few seconds before pulling apart to catch their breaths. They both lean in and kiss again. MJs tongue runs along the bottom of Peters lip; asking for entrance. He gives it to her. 

"We should probably stood before Layla comes down" MJ mumbles as Peter goes down to kiss her neck. 

"Yup, okay, I'm stopping" he puts his hands up in the air but stays in place. MJ smacks him to get him to move. 

"Ouch, you could've just said, excuse me" Peter complains. 

"Oh stop it, we both know that didn't hurt at all" what. How did she know it didn't hurt. No, Peter is probably just overthinking it. Like he does all the time. Surely MJ can't know about spiderman. Then again…. No, she won't. But he did leave the spiderman suit in the closet, which she could have gone through… 

"Why are you being so weird? Did I offend you because I'm sorry if did" Peter comes back to the present only to realise that he's been standing stock still for, he doesn't even know how long, staring at MJ. 

"Uh, nothing! I mean no, I'm not being weird, you're being weird. Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you weird" he rambles and MJ laughs. 

"It's okay" it's not, he thinks, but MJ thinks it is. Maybe it is because he looks at her like she's a god or maybe it's because of the way she's so imperfect that she's perfect. he knows he looks at her with such passion and it's not because he's trying to get her to like him but instead because he can't help it. 

"Okay, yeah, okay… Oh! Speaking of okay, Ned gave me the okay that he and Betty are back together" Michelle looks at Peter weirdly. 

"That was quick" she mumbles and Peter laughs then goes to look out the window. He doesn't know why because he already knew it was May but he's gotten into the habit of double checking things like that.

"Layla, May's here!" he shouts and then hears a little "Coming!" from Layla before she pounds down the stairs. 

"Peter!" 

"right here may" Peter waves at her. 

"Oh! Nice to see you honey, nice to see you too child" May picks Layla up and then puts her down to go into the car. 

"Well, I can't stay long but I would like to officially meet MJ" just as May said that, MJ stepped in front of Peter to introduce herself. 

"Wow, you're not what I thought you would be… In a good way!" May laughs and Peter pinches the bridge of his nose because he knows she's about to tell MJ something embarrassing. 

"You know he came home with a hooker once, and girl I tell you, she was fooling him. That boy doesn't pick up on que's very well" Both MJ and May start laughing. 

"One time, May! One time" he tries to save himself a little dignity. It was an honest mistake. The girl had come onto him and he was 16 years old. How could he say no to a pretty girl who was probably the only girl that actually wanted something other than his brains from him. 

"I'll tell you later when he's not around" Peter sees May wink at MJ. 

"Anyway! I'm already like 10 minutes behind so I have to get going but I'm glad you aren't a hooker… We have to have dinner sometime. Bye honey! And I was talking to MJ!" May shuts the door then reopens it just to point out that fact. 

"Bye aunt May" Peter sighs as she leaves. 

"So…how did you meet her? Did she approach you or…?" Peter turns to see Michelle smirk. 

"Oh you little" He tackles her and makes sure she lands on the couch. MJ shrieks as Peter starts kissing her stomach. 

"Peter!... That… ThThat tickles" Peter laughs and stops.

"What would you like to do then?" he asks her and she hums while looking around as best she can because, well, Peter is on top of her. 

Peter watches as Michelle's eyes lit up so he gets off her so she can stand up. 

"You have a record player" she states like she really can't believe it. 

"Yeah" Peter chuckles and gets up to stand beside her. 

"It was my uncles' before he passed away" Peter knows that Michelle understands what it's like to lose someone just by that fact that she hums as an answer. He's glad that she didn't say she was sorry because it wasn't her fault. He's glad that she flips through the records and plays a soft slow one. 

"Let's dance?" she stretches her hand out for him to take and it's tempting, it really is. But Peter can't dance very well, screw it, he can't dance at all. 

"uh, no I'm fine just listening to it right now" he gently intertwines their fingers and she looks at him, confused. 

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm asking you to do the salsa" he looks down so MJ can't see his blush.

"Peter?" Peter gulps and he's pretty sure MJ has caught onto why he won't dance. 

"Can you dance?" He shakes his head.

"Well come on then! I'll show you. All you have to do is sway back and forth" 

"Okay" Peter watches Michelle smiles grow as she places her body against his and one hand on his shoulder. 

"Now go back and forth… That's it" she whispers as he starts to get the hang of it.

"I told you you could do it" They both laugh as Peter accidently stands on her toes lightly. 

They sway like that for quite some time before Peter has an idea. 

"Hey, since May and Layla have gone, how about we go back to kissing?" Michelle laughs and life her head from his shoulder to kiss him. 

"I really really like you" Peter states against her lips as he picked her up. 

"I really like you too" she tells him and right as they go in for another kiss, her phone rings in the pocket of her (his) sweat pants. 

"Hello?" Peter still holds onto her as he sits them down on the couch. 

"Oh, really?... Yeah… Yeah I'm with him. We'll be there in a few minutes" Peter had no idea on what's happening but judging by the looks of her face, it's not good. When she hangs up she leans her head on his shoulder and he has a little inkling that she might be tearing up. 

"What's wrong?"

"Ned just called and said Betty got into a car accident… CanCan you drive me to the hospital?" Peters speechless as he sees MJs watery eyes. 

"Of course, let me go get my keys" 

"No, drive my car" she hands him her keys. He doesn't question it, instead just gets them both up and out of the house. 

"It's going to be okay, MJ" Peter clutches her hands as she tries to face away from Peter so he won't see her tears. 

"I hope you're right because if you aren't… I

I don't know what I'll do". 


	11. Hospital visits

Peter looks over to MJ as he parks the car. He watches her reach for the handle to open her door but he quickly locks it with the lock key. MJ Looks at him a devil impersonation. It scared him. Though he wanted to just let her rush inside, he really needed to make sure she understood something. Peter wanted to make sure she understood that everything was going to be fine. 

"What the hell Peter, open the door" she's not angry, Peter notices, she's pissed. She actually scowls at him. Scowls. 

"before you go and see Betty...I need you to know that however she looks, she'll be okay in the end" Peter reached over to tuck the piece of dangling hair behind her ear. 

"Why are you telling me this?" MJ asks and Peter can tell she is getting anxious. 

"I'm a doctor (he wasn't well not a real one anyways) I just know how different people react. Everyone is different and incase you are the freak out type, I wanted to make sure you were prepared" he explains, gently unlocking the car for MJ. 

With the doors now unlock, MJ has full access to the outside. Away from him. But MJ doesn't move and Peter himself starts to get anxious too. 

"I… thank you" they both look at each other for a second too long so it becomes awkward. MJ looks at Peter one last time before exiting the car and entering the hospital. 

Peter sighs and hits his head on the steering wheel. It doesn't hurt but it does make him look like an idiot. 

"Oh shit" he mutters as he realises that MJ has actually left. He rushes out of the car to catch up to her and luckily she is just waiting for the elevator when he gets in the hospital. 

"Hey" Peter automatically grabs her hand with his. She turns to give him a grateful smile. 

"Hi" then it was silent from then on. Peter had tried to start a conversation-"we should go on another date when you're free" - "Yeah" - "cool, where do you wanna go" - "anywhere"-O… Okay. That's cool"-"Yup" - but he knew that all she really wanted was to be left alone to her thoughts. So he let her be. He let her think all the way to Betty's room. 

"Wait!" Peter pauses with his hand on the doorknob of Betty's room. He panics for a second but then sees MJ and knows that she's just nervous. 

"Just… What- will she look really bad?" she asks, he shoulders caving in and mouth in a thin straight line. 

"Don't think about it MJ" Peter goes closer to Michelle so that their body's are only a few centimetres apart. 

"Just think about how she's alive, how she's breathing" Peter presses a kiss on her forehead as she leans into him. 

"Do you want to go in?" he feels her nods against his shoulder. 

"Okay" they enter the room. Peter hears a gasp come from MJ's direction and Peter is shocked too but he knows how these situations look. Knows what to expect. 

Betty is in bed with a heart monitor beeping beside her. The color from her face has drained so the purple and black bruises stand out more. Her legs and head are lifted slightly and there's all sorts of tubes running across her body. 

Ned sits beside her but gets up to greet them when he notices them standing there. 

"Hey. Don't worry about her top much. It may look bad but she'll heal within no time. That's what the doctor said anyway" Ned tells them but MJ pays no attention as she makes her way to Betty. Peter watches as she takes the seat Ned was in and gently rests her hands on the side of Betty's bed. 

"How are you holding up, man?" Peter asks Ned who was watching the two girls. 

"Okay I guess. I just- why does this have to happen, like we just made up and then this car crashes into her… This is bullshit" Ned complains liek a child but Peter thinks he has the right to. He lays a gentle hand on his shoulder in understanding. 

"How's Michelle?" Ned asks. Peter sighs as he flits his eyes back to MJ. 

"she's pretty upset. She's not exactly the most vocal about her feelings but I know she'll be okay" Peter explains quietly so MJ can't hear but he knows she's not been listening to anything right now. 

"So have you guys become official?" Ned questions. 

"uh, I'm not sure. We haven't actually established that we're together but she confessed her feelings for me and vice versa"

"That's good for you dude."

"I'm sorry man, she'll get better though" Ned nods along to Peter's words. 

"Thanks-" they were interrupted when a sobb broke out through the quiet room. Peter looks to MJ and sees her shoulders shaking. 

"MJ" Peter whispers as he goes to comfort her. 

"Oh MJ, it'll be okay" it'll be okay, it'll be okay. Please stop crying. Peter wraps his arms around Michelle as Ned hugs them both. 

They stayed like that for a long time. Michelle eventually stopped crying. Ned and Peter slowly let go of her. 

"It's lunch time, do you guys want to get food?" Ned asks once everyone had a little bit of space. Michelle shakes her head so violently that Peter has to caress her cheek to get her to stop. 

"Ned and I will go to the cafe downstairs to get some food, you stay here, okay?" MJ nods her head and goes back to watching Betty.

"Lets go dude" Ned holds the door open for Peter and then they both enter the elevator was just closing. 

When the elevator for the floor one level down stops, the other two people get off. It closes again and Ned and Peter wait in silence until Ned breaks it. 

"So, how are you and MJ really going?" Peter looks to Ned as they exit the elevator. 

"I told you, we're going good" Ned scoffs and Peter feels his eyebrows furrow automatically. 

"Why don't you believe me?" Peter asks Ned who is looking at the menu of something. 

"Because, you're like one of my only friends and I know you dude. I also happen to know a lot about MJ, from Betty. And from what I've seen and heard, you two are like polar opposites" Peter thinks this over as Ned orders his meal. 

"You really think we're that different?" Ned nods. 

"Yeah dude" 

"Hm" Peter orders curly fries for both him and Michelle. Him and Michelle weren't that different. If they were polar opposites then they wouldn't get along at all. 

"does MJ even like curly fries?" Ned asks. 

"Uh, yeah" Peter shrugs. 

-

"Curly fries? Again?" Michelle asks and Peter knows it's just her trying to mask how much pain she is in. 

"dude" Ned sighs next to them. 

"I thought you liked curly fries?" Peter says to MJ, completely ignoring Ned because there's still some hope that he was right. 

"I do,'' Yes, "but we had them last time, wouldn't be nice to try different things" so it's a half win. Peters okay with that. 

"Well yeah but what if I got you something you didn't like? This is like a safe zone dish" Peter watches Michelle's eyes roll as she takes the box. 

"Whatever dork" they sit in silence while they eat. The only noise being the beeping of Betty's heart monitor. 

"You feeling okay?" Ned asks MJ as he gets up to throw their trash away.

"Yeah, I guess. Doctor came in while you guys were gone. Said she'd wake up soon" Neds whole face lights up and it makes Peter think. Is that what he looks like when he looks at MJ? Ned said his face lit up at the sound of her voice. 

-

"that's awesome" Ned exclaims as he goes to stand over Betty. 

They sit there for a few more hours, talking about pointless things. 

"Wouldn't be weird if the male had the baby instead of the females?" said Ned. 

"No you dork, if it was natural then it wouldn't be weird" MJ argues. 

"Yeah, but like, how would men have children?" Peter asks. 

"I don't know but I'm saying that if men were the ones having babies from the start then it wouldn't be weird" MJ tells them. 

"dude, how do mermaids have babies" 

"dude" 

"dude!" 

"Oh my god!" 

"shut up losers" MJ tells them. 

"MJ? Ouch" Peter says. 

"Yeah, ow" 

-

It's getting late guys, you should head home and have some dinner. And rest" Ned adds as he looks at his watch. 

"No, I can't leave her. What if she wakes up and I'm not there?" MJ asks, more like tells, Ned and Peter just wants to stay out of their argument so he keeps quiet. 

"She's already woken up once before, remember?" Ned says. 

"Yeah, for like 2 minutes then she fell back asleep"

"that's better than not waking up, plus you need food and rest" Ned lowers his voice. 

"So do you!" Michelle does not lower her voice, in fact, she makes it louder. 

"MJ- no, MJ! Put the book down" Peter rushes to grab the hardcover book off of her. MJ is a kind person, but when she gets mad… Plus she's had a few coffees in their stay at the hospital. 

"MJ, Neds right. You need to rest and you have work tomorrow" Michelle has a sour look on her face. Ned cowers into the chair he is sitting on. 

"Fine but I'm going to be here as soon as I finish work and if she wakes, text me" Peter was honestly not expecting her to give in that quickly. 

"Bye man, take care" 

"you too, take care of her too" Ned gives a glare to MJ as he sees them out. 

"Bye dickhead!" MJ quite literally shouts across the hallway. Peter knows he can't do anything so he just smiles apologetically at people who look at them weirdly.

"What do you want for dinner?" Peter aks once they've reached MJs car. He doesn't even ask if she wants to drive, he just gets in and starts the car. 

"Whatever you want" Peter nods. Usually he would insist that they could get anything she wanted but he doesn't push her. 

"Cool, let's go to Mr Delmars" MJ hums and Peter drives off in the direction to his favourite deli, which he still can't believe is there. 

-

"Wait here, do you prefer beef or chicken?" Peter asks MJ. 

"Chicken, please"

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit" Peter taps the side of the car and then turns to enter the deli. Peter looks to the register and sees Mr Delmar sitting in his little chair. He's getting older by the day but Peter still remembers him as the best cashier ever. 

"Hey, Mr Delamr!" 

"Hey kid! The usual?" Peter had been here enough for Mr Delmar to know his order off by heart; 2 packets of sour worms and number six, squashed real flat. 

"Yup, plus number 8 but with chicken. And don't flatten it" Peter takes out his wallet and hands Mr Delmar a twenty. 

"Plus number 8? You never get number 8" Mr Delmar smirks and Peter quickly hides his blush by walking over to pat Mr Delmars new kitten, goose. - 

"why goose?" - "Because it's a good name" - "Yeah but why do you seem so insistent with it?" - "Because it's a cool name, trust me" - "whatever kid" 

-"you heard the kid… You got a special someone?" he asks Peter after telling his workers to make the sandwiches.

"Yeah, I guess" Peter shrugs as he goes back to stand in front of Mr Delmars. 

"please tell me it's that MJ girl you're always talking about" Peter smiles and nods his head. Mr Delmars eyes fill with happiness. 

"Oh finally, you've been pining over her since high school" Peter scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. 

"One, she didn't even know who I was in high school. Two, I was dating Gwen" Mr Delmars scoffs. 

"Yeah, you and Gwen were in love, I could tell that, but you always liked MJ. You were always telling me about how she was so smart."

"so, that's because she was… Is!" Peter shouts. 

"Mhm, if you say you didn't like MJ in high-school then that's fine but from what I've heard, and seen, you definitely had a thing for her but it might've just been blinded by your love for Gwen" 

"Whatever, Mr Delmar. She didn't know I even went to the same high school as her and I never got to know her until now" Peter tells him. Him and Michelle went to the same school together but Peter didn't expect MJ to remember him because in high-school, Peter was a skinny little nerd with braces and glasses. 

It was only the last year of high school when he started being spiderman and even then, people didn't notice him, just thought he started wearing contacts and going to the gym. Peter, however, noticed MJ. He knew she was smart and pretty despite the fact that she always covered her face. She dated Harry Osborn, who didn't give a care in the world for anyone but himself. 

When Peter first arrived at Layla's new school. He had thought he'd seen a girl who looked like Michelle. He wrote it off as just him seeing another girl with the same hair. Though when her went in, he was shocked to see MJ standing there. He hasn't told her about high school then because he knew she over thinks things. Peter knows that she would make this a big deal when it's not. 

Even if Peter had a little 'crush' on MJ in high-school, he didn't even know her. Didn't know what her favourites were. Didn't know what she liked. Didn't know how she was organised. 

"Here you go kid, make sure to keep that girl. She sounds like a good one" Mr Delmar winks at Peter as he thanks him for the sandwiches and exits the deli. 

"Here you go" Peter hands Michelle her sandwich as he enters her car. He puts how sandwich on MJs lap, asking her to hold it while he drives. Peter learnt the hard way that you can not eat a sandwich while driving.

"We can go back to my place and then you can decide if you want to stay another night or drive home"

"okay" she responds then they're off. 

-

"do you want to stay another night? You don't have to but I think it'll be best if you do" Peter works on opening his sandwich as MJ thinks on what she wants to do. 

"I'll stay here another night" she confirms. 

"Okay, you can go upstairs and change into something more comfortable. Just go through my draws. There should be something in there" Peter really hoped that he left his spiderman suit in his closet. 

"Okay" Peter watches Michelle ascend the stairs for a second time. 

Peter tries his best to devour his sandwich in a neatly fashion: it works, kind of. Once he's finished, he makes his way upstairs and to his room. 

His door is open so he assumes that MJ is finished getting ready. 

"Hey, I'll just get ready then I'll join you" he tells her. She's sitting under the covers with her back propped up onto the head boar. Her legs stretched out so they're nearly touch the bottom. 

"Okay. Oh, by the way, I found an unopened toothbrush so I used it" MJ looks up from her phone to tell Peter that. He nods and goes into the bathroom with the clothes he picked from his draws: boxers and a loose white singlet. 

Once he's brushed his teeth, gone toilet and changed, he re-enters his room. 

Michelle is still there, in the exact same spot. Typing away on her phone. Peter gets under the covers then straddles her lap. 

"Peter" Michelle gives an annoyed expression when he takes her phone and puts it on the bedside. He feels her hands hold his waist as he sits on her. 

"Are you okay? Like really okay?" he asks. 

"Yeah, just had a bad day" Michelle and Peter look to each other then chuckle. 

"Well, there are always going to be bad days, but I can guarantee you that there will be more good days than bad." Michelle hums and leans back against the headboard. Peter noticed that she's propped up pillows so her back can be comfy. 

"Yeah, well I hope you're right because so far my life hasn't been the best" Peter laughs before he kisses her lightly on the lips.

She smiles into the kiss before Deeping it. Peter feels her tongue glide across his lip so he allows her to explore the inside of his mouth. 

When they both pull apart because they need air, instead of returning to her lips, Peter starts kissing her jaw. He kisses further down and sucks hard where her neck meets her shoulder. MJ moans loudly so he does it again but on the other side. 

Peter pushes his hands under her shirt but keeps them on her stomach. When he's about to kiss her lips again, MJ pushes his chest. He immediately thinks he's done something wrong but MJ quickly shuts that thought down when she kisses him lightly. 

"I don't want to fuck this up by going above our limits. I don't want this relationship to feel like an occasional hook up between friends." she explains to him. 

"you aren't going to fuck this up and this isn't a hookup. You're the first person in ages that I actually like, MJ"

"Okay, but I still want to take things slow. If you don't like that then I guess you'll have to find someone else to satisfy you" MJ pushes Peter off of her. 

"What, MJ, no. I respect your wishes, I do, but I'm just saying that you could maybe allow this relationship to speed up a little bit more" Peter pushes his index finger and thumb together so there's only a tiny gap between them. 

"Fine, let's say I'll be a little more lenient, what would we do?" she crosses her arms over her chest as Peter looks at her. 

"We would maybe have sex… not sex sex but like oral… Sex? Peter looks into Michelles unimpressed face and tries to fix what he said. 

"I mean we don't have to have sex sex like penis in vagina sex but like oral, when I, or you! Go-" when he sees her even more unimpressed face, he stops what he's saying. 

"I know Peter, and I'm fine with that but 'sex sex' are you 12?" MJ chuckles. 

"Wait, so we can have sex?" Peter dismisses MJs rude comment. 

"Yeah but maybe not tonight"

"Okay, oh my god MJ, it's been like a year since I've had sex. I tried those one night stands but I didn't like waking up in a strangers home" MJ laughs and Peter feels his smile grow. He's glad he was able to make her feel happy.

"Go turn off the light so we can sleep" Peter agrees and hurriedly gets up to turn the lights off. 

When he returns to bed, he feels MJ slide over and snuggle into his chest. Peter smiles and relaxes as MJ traces little patterns on his covered chest. 

"goodnight MJ" 

"Night dork" 

"I'm not a dork" Peter tells her. 

"You're a dork Peter but you're my dork" 

"That might be the sweetest thing anyones ever said to me," Peter feels MJ huff. 

"I doubt it, now go to sleep" 

"Okay" 


End file.
